


Hollow Moon

by Bootsrcool



Series: Teen Wolf Retold [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuz its a good name and suits him, Depending on how it goes, Dereks eyebrows, Get Ready for 2, GoodAlpha!Peter, Human Scott is pack, M/M, Maybe season 2, More tags to be added, Multi, Or Three, Pre-Season 1, Scott is confused, Season 1, Sheriff's name is John, Tags to possibly change, Werewolf!Stiles, goodish Harris, its a slowburn, one of them for sure, primal werewolves?, scaring the shit outta the responsible ones, season one is DONE SON!!, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles got bit instead of Scott?</p><p>But wait! Is that Peter? The man he gives flowers to in the hospital cause he never sees anyone give the comatose man flowers? Peter? Your awake?!</p><p>Its a fix-it, cause I cant resist! </p><p>Constructive Criticism is welcome!</p><p>Marking as Complete. Second season/part will come when I get inspired. Sorry! I'll put it in a collection!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! May I introduce my first Teen wolf work! I will be updating weekly, so every Saturday, or Sunday night.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hollow Moon Chapter 1  
Werewolf!Stiles x GoodAlpha!Peter

Stiles was 7 years old when his mother was diagnosed with the first stage of FrontoTemporal Dementia (FTD). She was in and out of Beacon Hills Memorial for the rest of that year and well into the next.

By the time Stiles was 8, his mom has been a permanent resident in the Beacon Hills Crossing Long Term Care Facility for two months.

It was mid March when Stiles wandered from Claudia's room and ended up in a catatonic man's room.

Stiles just finished up cleaning his mom’s room up after she fell asleep, watering the flowers, and taking her dinner tray back down to the cafeteria where the older ladies gives him a cookie for being such a ‘nice boy’. But he didn't want to sit and stare at his mom for another 2 hours before his dad came to pick him up on his way back from work. He wanted to explore.

So that's how he ended up hiding away from a nurse he knew takes care of his mom, slipping into room 202.

Stiles breathed a small sigh of relief for evading the adult, before turning around. There on the bed lay a man staring at the ceiling, not blinking.

‘Wouldn't his eyes dry out?’ Stiles thought, before walking over, noticing that there weren't any flowers on this man's bedside table. Stiles quickly swept his gaze around the room again, and didn't see anything that could personalize this man, or his family.

‘Maybe he doesn't have one.’ Stiles reached the bed and gasped at the sight of burn scars covering the right side of the man's face, down his neck and covering his right hand. Stiles ran over to the right side of the bed and gently slid a hand to the man's cheek. Gently caressing it, he took the burnt hand in his other and rubbed his thumb across it like his dad did when he got scared and reached out for the first hand he could get to.

“Hi mister,” he said, voice scratchy from not talking for a while. “My names Stiles.”

The man on the bed didn’t move.

“I know you can't speak, or move, but that’s ok. My mom sometimes won't talk to me either. I think she hates me sometimes, or is scared of me, but I know she can't really help it. She has FTD by the way. It means her brain is shrinking. I looked it up, even though my dad tried to call it her being really sick, but I'm not stupid.” he sighed. ”I know she's gonna die,” he whispers to the room.

Stiles stood in silence for a few minutes, still holding the man. “Anyways, I researched lots of other diseases, in case I run into someone here and it’s a good thing I did. I know you probably don’t get a lot of touches, cause most catatonic people can't touch others themselves first, so we need to do it for you. That’s okay though, my dad and grampie said that Stilinski men give the best hugs. So I really hope you don’t mind, but I’m gonna give you a hug now.”

With that, Stiles hopped up on the bed carefully, and wrapped his arms around the man, pressing his face into his neck. Stiles gently squeezed the man’s torso to him for a few seconds before murmuring into the neck, “I’ll bring some flowers tomorrow for you. There’s none on your table.” With a last little nuzzle to the man, Stiles let go, sliding off the bed and leaving the room, making his way back to his mom’s before the nurses stated looking for him.

Behind, Peter Hale was healing slightly faster than before.

\----------------------------------------------------

The next day, stiles got two vases of flowers; one for his mom, sunflowers were her favorite, and another for the man in room 202. These were brightly colored daisies. The florist said they were the best for get well bouquets. Impulsively, Stiles also added some dead leaves and a dark crimson rose to the mix. When the florist explained to him what they meant, Stiles nodded in agreement, just knowing they were perfect for the man.

When he got to the hospital, his mom was already taking a nap, so Stiles dropped off the flowers and made his way to room 202. The door was shut, so Stiles, being the polite 8 year old that he was, knocked before opening the door a crack. No one was inside but the man, so he slipped in, closing the door behind him.

“Hey mister, I brought you some flowers.” Stiles set them gently down on the table before crawling up on the bed again and gently leaning into the man, slipping his hand into the right one once again. 

“There are daisies, that mean to get well, and a dark red rose, which means mourning, and some dead leaves, which mean sadness,” Stiles explained. “I was only gonna get the daisies, but it felt right to buy the others too, like they were meant for you or something. Maybe i'm psychic or something!” he said excitedly before calming down.

Stiles stayed with the man for a bit, cuddling him and talking before going back to his mom's room. Giving the man a hug again, Stiles left with the promise to visit again.

For the next 3 months Stiles would visit his mom, then see the man in room 202. He later discovered the man's name is Peter Hale from gossip he hears amongst the other caretakers. 

One day in the summer Stiles comes running into Peter's room late at night, tears running down his face. he curled up next to the man, hugging him and crying softly, talking about how much he loved his mom, and that she wasn't suffering anymore. after over an hour, Stiles sat up rubbed his head in the crook of Peter's neck, before leaning back and giving the comatose man a kiss to the cheek.

“I probably won't be by to visit anymore,” he said sadly. “I’ll bring you flowers though, ‘cause I know no one else sends you any, but I will ‘cause I care. I’ll try to visit you too, but it won’t be everyday anymore. I'm sorry.” Stiles sniffles, rubbing his face with his sleeve. “See you around Peter. I hope you get better soon, then maybe we can talk, of you can talk and I’ll listen like you listened to me.” Stiles made his way to the door, taking a quick glance back in time to see Peter's eyes glow bright blue for a millisecond before returning to the vacant stare.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Maybe the severe asthmatic should be holding the flashlight, huh? Scott whined as he took a puff of his inhaler. Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend slash brother by choice. Suddenly he hit the ground, getting low so as not to be spotted by the flashlight beams travelling through the woods. Scott landed next to him, trying to get his breath. Stiles felt a stab of guilt, knowing that Scott was probably having trouble breathing anyways with the humidity, let alone a trek through the woods at night in autumn. 

They watched the K9 unit march off, before Scott was up and running, trying to get ahead of the patrol. “Scott, wait up!” Stiles whisper-yelled, giving chase. he skidded to a halt, however, and hid behind a tree when he heard a deputy yell out, and then his father's voice. 

“Scott, wanna tell me where my son is?” the sheriff asked, helping the boy to his feet.

“Stiles? Stiles is home. Let me know what was going on, then went to bed. Wanted to get a good night sleep for first day of Hel- I mean high school.” Scott said, stuttering.

The sheriff hmmed, flashing his light around, before sighing. “Alright then, let’s get you home. Don't want your mother worried if she gets off work to find you missing.” 

Stiles hissed in sympathy, knowing Scott was going to get grounded for at least a week anyways. He turned around, about to make his way back to his Jeep, considering this adventure a loss when he tripped over something. Suddenly there was a herd of elk, or deer running over him, and by the time he was alone again, he was cradling what he was sure was a broken hand that was trampled on. 

“Damn, how am I supposed to explain this away now?” Stiles muttered to himself. Picking up the dropped flashlight, he turned it back on for the light beam to hit what he came for. The other half of the body. Also the top half, if anyone was interested in knowing.

Letting out a manly, very manly cry, Stiles backed away, tripping and tumbling down a small incline. He laid there for a moment, before standing up quickly at the sound of a growl. not a very friendly sounding growl either.

“Hello? Is there anyone out here?” Stiles called out softly. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to face a wolfman.

By wolfman, he meant what looked like a werewolf from Harry Potter, except more furry, and red eyes, and looked pretty close to what the werewolves look like in the 1935 film of Werewolf in London. But that's aside the point. There was what has to be a werewolf, or a really bad science experiment gone wrong, standing right infront of him.

Except, the wolfman looked vaguely familiar, and while he watched it prepare to leap, he figured it out.

“Peter?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter? what are you doing in the middle of the woods? and why are you furry? WTF?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyz, im gonna start posing Friday instead of Saturday, cuz its easier for me. 
> 
> Got my tattoo finally yesterday. Its a trriskele, on my right shoulder! i put it up on Tumblr, my username is Bootsrcool! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

“Peter?”

Stiles watched as the wolfman froze, before it stopped growling, and crept forward, slowly circling Stiles with a confused whine. Stiles carefully turned while the wolf turned, never exposing his back, and not looking away.

“Peter, is that you?” Stiles asked again, taking a careful step forwards, palm out, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. Wolfman came closer and closer til he was in grabbing reach and after another sniff of the air, that's what he did. Grabbed Stiles.

Stiles yelped and flinched slightly, but didn't try to escape, even when he felt the fangs that looked oh so deadly rest against his shoulder. He felt the cold nose brush against his throat, down his arm to his injured hand. He hissed in pain as it was brought back to his attention, and Wolfman whimpered quietly against him. Stiles carefully brought his uninjured hand up to the guys face palm up, and wolfman pressed his cheek to it, before leaning down and gently sliding his fangs into his side.

Ow.

Stiles finched and cried out at the pain, and Wolfman whined and licked the wound, curling up around Stiles and cuddling him.

“Uh, Peter? Or Wolfman? Whats going on?” Stiles asked to nobody and everything. He heard a grunt, and then a deep raspy voice commanding him.

“Sleep.”

And that was a great idea, so that's what he did.

* * *

When Stiles woke up a few hours later, it was still dark out, but slowly getting lighter. He could hear bugs moving around and trees creaking and dead leaves rustling in the breeze.

Don't forget the man curled up around him, holding him in the middle of the woods.

 

Stiles took some deep breaths, counted to 90, counted backwards from 90, then shifted so he was facing the man/wolf.

And there was Peter Hales face, looking a lot better compared to the first time he saw him, but not too different from the last time he saw him a month ago. When he visited him in the hospital. While he was comatose. Non responsive.

Huh.

He stared at the man's face, watching for a few minutes before shifting again. He needed to pee.

“Peter?” Stiles whispered quietly, squirming in the man's hold. “Peter.”

Red eyes snapped open, almost emptying Stiles bladder for him, before they bled back to the blue he was used to seeing.

“Hello Stiles.” Peter said, staring into Stiles soul. Or that's what it felt like. “Hi. Would you let me go now?” Stiles asked nicely. He did. Peter furrowed his eyebrows, but released Stiles. The boy quickly stood up and walked to the nearest tree and took a leak, walking back over to where Peter was sitting up.

“Sooo,” Stiles started, “Your a werewolf?”

Peter nodded.

“And you bit me.”

Another nod.

“So I'm a werewolf?”

“Yes Stiles, you’re a werewolf.”

“Great! Alright, nice talk. See you in a few days when I bring your monthly flowers.” Stile said as he started walking off in the direction he thinks he left his Jeep.

“Stiles.”

Stiles turned around to look at Peter. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?” he asked with a half amused, half concerned tone.

“Of course I'm okay. I was attacked by a werewolf last night, bitten and turned into a creature of the night by said werewolf and my dad is going to ground me for life. Oh, don't forget about the part where someone I consider a friend was pretending to be in a coma for I don't know how long, while I brought him flowers and spilled my heart out most days. No, I'm just peachy.” With that, Stiles stormed off to his jeep, wanting to just be done with the day already.

* * *

At school, Stiles thanked Scott for covering for him, and sorry for you being grounded for a week. He started having some major senses overload, hearing way too much about the female anatomy, smelling lust and arousal everywhere he went (he as in a high school after all) and his hand was healed last night when he was…. turning? Shifting into a beast? But it gave Scott a reason to talk to the new girl who forgot her pen. He also watched as Scott tried out for the lacrosse team and was decent in goal, but can't throw or run for shit, so he made it as Danny’s second.

After school he got into his jeep, cringing at the noise that he hadn't yet figured out how to filter, or at least muffle, so everytime a car backfired it felt like getting hit with a train. Or the Batmobile.

When he got home, he walked into the kitchen, grabbed some granola bars and headed to his room to get some homework done.

Unfortunately, things don't always work out the way they're meant to.

“Whoa! What the Hell!” Stiles exclaimed as he greeted by Peter Hale, who probably should not be walking around in the daytime. you know, ex-coma patient and all, and was currently sitting in his desk chair.

“Stiles,” Peter starts. “we didn't get to finish our talk.”

“What talk!? You turned me into a werewolf, betrayed my trust, and now you wanna have a calm discussion of how I have to hide a part of myself from everyone that is in my life, and anyone who will ever be in my life!” Stiles ranted, flailing his arms around to get his point across.

“You don't have to hide it. Humans are just as important to a pack as the actual werewolves.” Peter said. “As long as I approve them, they will be under the pack's protection.”

“You would protect my dad?” Stiles asked skeptically.

“Only if he was part of the pack.”

“Okay, wait. It's Q&A time, so you better have your answers ready for me.” Stiles collapsed on his bed, thinking for a few minutes while munching on his granola bar.

“Alright, First I wanna know how long you've been awake for? Why didn't you ever say anything to me?”

Peter sighed. “I've been awake for less than a month, but I've been subconsciously aware since a few months after my family burned to death in our own home.” Stiles gasped suddenly. “What?”

“As soon as I knew your name I looked you up on Google and realized you were the only survivor. But if your whole family were werewolves, then this could have been an arson? Like, why couldn't you get out, use your super strength to punch your way from house?”

“Because,” Peter snarled lightly, “it was an arson, a professional killer that hunted werewolves down because we are ‘unnatural, and monsters, and shouldn't be allowed to live’,” Peter used a high pitched tone of voice while talking. “They surrounded the house with mountain ash, and lit us on fire.” Peter was up and pacing at this point.

“What’s mountain ash?” Stiles asked.

“It's ash from a rowan tree. It's a barrier for the supernatural.” Peter replied. “Anyways, I need your help with this.” He turned on the screen monitor to show a picture of a blonde woman who looked like she was in her early thirties. “This is Kate Argent.” Peter said, glaring at the picture. “She is a hunter, and the one who killed my family and pack.”

Wait, Argent? Peter narrows his eyes and Stiles grimaced at him. “There’s a new girl in school, her name’s Allison Argent.”

Peter swore, still pacing Stiles room as he thought. “We can come back to this later. Peter, why did you bite me?”

Stiles was still on his bead, but had hunched into himself a little, still unsure what the hell was really going on. ‘I’m probably still in shock,’ he thought to himself.

“Are you?” Peter asked, and Stiles realized he must have said that out loud. “Stiles,” he starts off gently. “You brought me back.”

Huh?

“When you came into my room, I was aware. I could feel and see and hear everything, but I couldn't do anything about it. Couldn't move. Do you realize how painful fourth degree burns are? Any other human would have been dead, or have died by now. But werewolves can heal, and I was oh so slowly healing, cell by cell. Can you imagine how that must have felt?”

Stiles eyes were watering, thinking about how much pain this man must have been in for the past 8 years. And he didn't have any family left to leave him flowers, so that's what Stiles did. He brought him flowers, and held his hand, and cuddled him.

“Do you know how tactile wolves are?” Peter asked quietly. “There are packs for a reason, and not just because they need more than one wolf to hunt favored prey. They are social creatures, are stronger together. Contact is a necessity to staying sane.” Stiles gasped as it hit him, all the pieces clicking into place.

Peter couldn't initiate touch while in his coma, and still couldnt even when he woke up because he still couldn't move. H only had the touch of orderlies and nurses when being fed, or cleaned. Until Stiles came along, not shying away from the wounds but touching them, touching Peter, and bringing him back from what was probably the brink of insanity.

“You understand,” Peter said lowly, “that when I found you out in the woods, I didn't even know it was you. All I knew was that you were young, strong and could take the bite and become pack. It could have been anyone.”

And then Stiles burst out laughing in hysterics, because if Scott hadn't been caught by his dad, then Scott could have been the one that got bit instead of Stiles, and wouldn't that be hilarious.

Suddenly he wasn't laughing anymore, he was full out sobbing, and Peter quickly gathered the boy in his arms and rubbed his back, stuffing his face into Stiles neck, and Stiles shoved his nose against Peter's collarbone. Because this was called scenting, and it's what wolves do and Peter needed to have his scent on Stiles.

They stayed like that for 15 minutes before Stiles pushed out of the embrace. “So now what? You want to kill Kate Argent and then you’ll what? Go back to pretending to be catatonic? By the way, are my eyes red too? And are silver bullets the only thing that can kill us? Can I not eat with the family's real silverware at thanksgiving? Will I lose complete control on the full moon? Wait, when is the next full moon!?” Peter sat back and watched Stiles go on, before pulling the pup back into his arms, shushing him.

“Would you like me to answer your questions now, or later?”

“Um, now would be preferable? I mean, they are kinda important for me to know whether a century long family tradition is about to be ruined because of the pesky thing called lycanthropy.” Peter nodded his head before laying in Stiles bed, and gesturing him to lie down next to him. Stiles sighed, but complied. It didn't feel any different to when he did it to comatose Peter, beside the returned cuddling he was getting.

“First of all, you need to know that there are 3 main types of werewolves. There are omegas. They are the lowest of the pack, and can't survive on their own for long without being hunted down by hunters, or going insane and killing anything that gets in their way. Then there are betas. That's what you are. the most common werewolf you can find in a pack. Now omegas and betas eyes are typically yellow, or amber. Red eyes mean an alpha, the leader of the pack. They make the decisions, can veto all other decisions, and can bite a human and change them. Betas and omegas cannot.” Stiles hummed in understanding, the tune of Leader of the Pack coming out in the hum. Peter laughed. “Now for you other questions. Go to the mirror and close your eyes. feel the wolf under your skin and bring it to just under the surface. Don't let it take control of you Stiles. Think about your heartrate, and keep it as close to normal as you can.”

Stiles nodded, thinking about how while at school he had sensory overload. Feeling a shifting instinct, he let it slowly come out, then opened his eyes.

“Wow.” Stiles whispered, staring into bright yellow glowing eyes. Peter watched as Stiles prodded his new facial features, scratching lightly at the sideburns. Finally satisfied, Stiles attempted to do the same thing as before, but letting it sink into him, keeping his heartbeat steady by taking deep breathes.

When he watched his face fade back into human-Stiles, he turned around and jumped back into bed. “Alright, next. Silver can't kill us like it's portrayed. But there is a certain family that goes by the last name of Silver in a different language. Care to take a guess?” Peter prodded, wondering just how much more intelligent Stiles was besides what he glanced of in their monthly meetings.

“Oh,” Stiles said with a noise of understanding. “The Argents are our silver killers.”

“We do a have great weakness though. We can heal incredibly fast, but there are lines that we can't heal from. Being cut in half is a surefire way to die, and one way that is most common for hunters. We are also very useless against mountain ash. You'll know when you hit a mountain ash barrier. Then there is wolfsbane.”

Stiles nodded, “Like the potion or the plant?”

“The plant Stiles,” Peter said in exasperation. “Also called-”

“Aconite and monkshood. I know that, I read the Harry Potter books.”

Peter glared at Stiles, who shut his mouth with a snap. “The hunters have wolfsbane bullets. You will know if you get shot by one when you start bleeding black. Come to me if that ever happens. If you ever get shot by an arrow, pull it out right away, it won't heal until it's out. And the next full moon is Friday.”

“Woah, Friday? That's in like two days.”

“Yes, and I will be with you Stiles. You're not going to have to go through your first moon by yourself.”

“So what about Kate Argent/Silver? Can we tell my dad? Or is there some werewolf etiquette for that?”

“We'll talk more about that later Stiles. For now, I need to get back before I am missed. If you need to see me before the full moon, you know where to find me.” Stiles nodded and watched as Peter stood and and rubbed his hand along Stiles neck, scenting him again before taking off through his window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has some questions for Peter, and a surprised visitor unintentionally stirs the shit pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T
> 
> I feel like I'm missing something with this chapter. Oh well.
> 
> Chapter lengths vary. Some of the chapters can be super long, but others fell like their only two pages. *scowls*

The next two days flew by with Stiles practicing keeping his heart calm and coming up with some more questions for Peter. He researched some myths that could have truth to them and that led to more questions for Peter. He started noting things down in a notebook too, supernatural things like wendigos, or cannibals as they are, vampires, kitsunes, witches and old werewolf stories from other countries. He took some notes on La Bete du Gevaudan; a werewolf that terrorized South France for years.

Stiles also searched through the police database for the Hale fire and came up with some connections.

The insurance investigator, Garrison Myers, had suspiciously retired and gave up his job to become a bus driver for Beacon Hills. There was an unknown substance in the basement and around the perimeter of the house too, and Stiles dropped a note about those too.

When he searched up Kate Argent, he discovered that she moved into Beacon Hills three months before the fire, and left a week after.

Printing all this out, he finished his homework before wandering downstairs to cook a supper for when his dad dropped by.

He was just finished plating food when his dad walked in looking completely exhausted. “Hey Stiles, how was your day at school?”

“Hey dad, it was fine.” They sat down and dug into the healthy chicken and steamed veggies that he made, chatting about nothing important. When they finished, Stiles washed up and put his jacket on. “Dad, I'm going out for a bit. Don't wait up!” he called as he ran out the door.

Getting in his jeep, he drove to the hospital, stopping at a florist to pick up some flowers. Just because the guy bit him and changed him into a werewolf didn't mean he should stop bring flowers.

Walking into room 202, Stiles walked over to the bedside table first, setting the flowers down before shuffling around in his bag for his notebook and papers. Having them in hand, he walked over to where Peter sat in his wheelchair staring not so vacantly at the window. 

“I missed the fresh air; the scents of the forest and everything in it. They never opened the window, so all I could do was stare at it.”

Stiles hummed, opening the window wide open just as a breeze swept it's way in, carrying the forest with it. He sat down next to Peter's feet, leaning against his leg as he handed over the papers with the information he found out earlier. “I got into the police records for Kate Argent. Her record is completely clean, but shes been suspected for crimes in the past, no one can pin anything on her though. Either she's really smart, or someone has a lot of money and or leverage to get her off.”

He then handed him the papers on the original investigation. “The insurance investigator is a bit suspisous of the timing he retired, but I can bet my Xbox that he tampered with the paperwork or got paid to change something on these papers. There was also suspicious chemicals that were found in the basement. The lab couldn't identify it, or the stuff outside the house.” Stiles said. “I also got a few more questions for you, if you're up to answering them.” He trails off, looking up to see Peter stack the papers, handing them back.

“Of course Stiles, couldn't keep you away from whatever information you want to know,” he said fondly.

“Well, you said the preferred way hunters kill werewolves is cutting them in half,” he paused for Peter to confirm that. “And the body in the woods is cut in half. So is the body a werewolf?” 

Peter nodded slowly. “I can't be completely sure, but there are only three ways that a werewolf can be an alpha. One way is very rare, so rare it hasn’t been fully confirmed that it is true, but there have been rumors of wolves that become alphas just by strength of will and character. The other two are more common.” he stops to let Stiles open his notebook to copy down what he said.

“Some alphas are born to take over the pack from a parent or sibling. My niece was born and raised to become an alpha after my sister, my old alpha Talia. I assume she became one the night of the fire. She was away at college at the time, so I can't be certain. The other way is for a beta or omega to kill an alpha, stealing it's powers.” 

Stiles nodded as he copied the words down. “So how did you become alpha? Did you kill someone?” He whispered, almost scared of the answer.

“No, that's what confused me. Unless I lost control and killed an alpha, I don't know how I became one.”

“But what if an alpha dies at the hands of a hunter? Can the powers transfer to the nearest werewolf?” Stiles questioned.

“No, it doesn't work like that. The only way it could be possible for me to….” he stops talking and Stiles feels Peter stiffening.

“What is it? What’s wrong, Peter?” Stiles asked, panicking. 

“Derek,” Peter growled, “Why don't you join us nephew.”

Stiles quickly became aware of a set of footsteps echoing the hall outside Peter's room. A moment later the door opened and in stepped the grumpiest looking person he’s ever seen. He stared at him as he shut the door, going to sit at one of the chairs against the wall. 

“Stiles, this is Derek Hale, my only nephew, and Talia’s eldest son. Derek, this is Stiles, my beta.” With that he flashed red eyes at Derek.

Derek was standing up before Stiles could blink, claws out and eyes glowing an intense blue. “You killed her,” he snarled quietly. “Why’d you kill her Peter?”

“Derek,” Peter warned as his nephew stormed over, making to grab his uncle but was stopped inches away from making contact by a smaller hand gripping his wrist. 

“Don't,” Stiles growled, claws digging into Derek’s hand as his grip tightened. “Now can we talk about this like adults?”

Peter looked at Stiles with pride, nodding his head and sweeping his hand over Stiles head and resting on the side of his neck, scenting him.

Derek nodded slowly, staring at Stiles weirdly, going back to sit on the chair.

“Now, I would like to know where you have been for the last few years. I know Laura was in New York for college, but where did you run off to after everything?”

Derek stayed silent, glaring at his uncle in resentment and pain. Stiles tilted his head to the side, studying the new werewolf. “What do blue eyes mean?” he asked Peter, glancing up at the alpha.

Peter sighed, carding his fingers through Stiles hair. “Before I mysteriously became and alpha, I had blue eyes instead of yellow,” he started, noticing Derek stiffen in the chair. “Betas and omegas eyes turn blue if they have taken an innocent's life.” 

Stiles made a small noise to tell him he was listening. “During the fire, while our family burned, we kept healing slowly, but we were in constant pain.” Peter closed his eyes against the memories. “I broke one of my cousins neck, killing her instantly while she screamed for mercy. She was 8 years old. My sister was already dead, putting herself between the pack and the flames to protect us, and I didn't want anyone else to be in pain anymore. I was going to kill another pack member, but I couldn't anymore. Killing Tess was hard enough, and by then I was on fire. My bones were on fire, and I just wanted it to end.”

Peter shook his head opening his eyes to stare at Derek’s guilty glance. He slowly shook his head at the man. “Derek, it wasn't your fault. I was mad, but you couldn't help it.”

Derek’s eyes widened and shot his eyes to Stiles. 

“Stiles won't blame you either. It's been long enough nephew. Time to let it go, she seduced and raped you because you were underage.” Stiles made another noise, this time of understanding. “She was very good at what she did Derek.”

“What she still does,” Stiles muttered. “She’s suspected and has been accused of past arsons, but always got off with lack of evidence.” Stiles looked up at Derek. “People that were brought in for questioning said she was always hanging around younger men, kids in high school, but would disappear after a big crime was committed, either house fires, explosions or a whole family being murdered. You weren't the first, and haven't been the last.”

“So the question is, why are the Argents back, and who was killed in the preserve last week?” Peter mused.

Derek looked to his uncle. “Laura is dead. She was the one that the joggers found.” Peter’s eyes shot wide. 

“Shit,” he muttered.

“What is it?” stiles questioned, leaning more into Peter.

“I believe I inherited the alpha after Laura instead of Derek.” He narrowed his gaze at Derek. “Why didn't you accept it? You should have inherited the power.”

Derek shrugged. “I didn't want it.”

Peter sighed. “Of course you didn’t. You're about as driven as a cactus.” 

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Peter looked over to look at the flowers Stiles brought. “Thank you Stiles. What are they this month?”

“Uh, the white chrysanthemum stands for truth, dandelions for faithfulness and happiness, the ivy means affection and anxious to please, the grass means submission, and the oleander,” Stiles paused, “means caution.”

Peter hummed and continued running his fingers through Stiles hair and Derek watched on, intrigued.

“How long have you known each other?” He asked.

Stiles tilted his head, and heart rate started rising slightly but rapidly. Peter sat up, watching as Stiles turned a glare at Derek. “You never answered Peter's question of where you were.” Stiles accused. “Where were you when Peter needed you? When he was stuck in his mind without any means to connect, or pack or touch? Where were you!” he shouted, eyes flashing.

Derek stood up, looking ready to put the new beta in his place when he saw his uncle’s face. It was contorted in pain and anger. “Stiles,” the man whispered. “It's fine.”

“No it's not.” Stiles said, standing up. “I heard that stutter of a heart beat. It's not fine. You survived something that left you weak and vulnerable to hunters that could have walked right in and murdered you, and where was he?” Stiles pointed to Derek who was backed against the wall, regret in his eyes.

“I came to help you without even knowing you, a complete stranger, and I was just a boy with a dying mother a few rooms away, but you're only family couldn't come drop by for a visit? I started bring flowers to you for a reason, thinking you had no one, but you had someone. They just chose not to show up and give a damn.”

“Stiles, stop. Please.”

Stiles crushed his eyes shut, taking a shuddering breath before climbing into Peter's lap and hugging him, face pressed into his neck. “It's not fair to you. If I hadn't stumbled in here, you would have been crazy right now,” he sobbed, feeling emotionally wrecked.

“It's okay now though. Yes, Derek has some sucking up to us if he is intending to stay,” he said, shooting a glance at the man, “But that doesn't need to happen today. We need to figure out a plan to get me better without freaking out too many nurses.”

Stiles nodded, squeezing Peter before standing back up. “Okay. What’s the plan then?”

Peter smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon is here, and Stiles is being very Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, forgot to mention this, as if it really matters, but this isnt beta-ed, and I dont own Teen wolf. 
> 
> Enjoy! ~

Friday came bright and sunny and very trying for Stiles Stilinski. He still hadn’t completely gotten his wolf under control, and the pull of the moon was very noticeable for him and it was stressing him out. In chemistry he lost his temper with Harris and earned himself a detention for the first half of lunch. Lydia was still ignoring him and acting like a stupid bimp, and that frustrated Stiles as much as what would come tonight. She could accomplish so much if she dropped the act and Jackson. 

Speaking of Lydia, Stiles noticed that his attraction/infatuation/obsession wasn't as intense, or really that much important to him now then it was a week ago. He wouldn't stare after her anymore and he had stopped spouting random poetics about her hair and eyes.

Weird. 

Speak of the devil and she appears. Stiles was walking away from the chem room when he bumped into Jackson and Lydia. Lydia wasn't even paying attention or rather, she acted like she wasn't paying attention, while Jackson gave him a glare muttering about what a loser Stiles was and that he should do the school and his family a favor and just die already.

Now normally, Stiles could shrug those comments off like water, but he was on edge today, not having control of steel and he was scared. Because no matter how many books he read on it, no matter how many questions Peter answered for him, this was his first full moon and Stiles was terrified.

So, understandably, he lashed out.

“Shut the fuck up! No one cares about your opinion. You think you're all that ‘cause you drive a nice car and you're parents have money? Guess what? You're not. You're just a shallow shit that wouldn't know what to if you get into a tight situation and don’t have the money to help you out!”

Stiles was breathing heavily, his hands curled into fists as he tried to hide the fact that his claws were out and digging into his palms. It was taking everything he had not to wolf out anymore than that. 

Lydia was giving him an odd look. That couldn't be good. Stiles was probably the only person in the whole of Beacon Hills that really knew how smart the girl was, and if there was anybody in the school who could figure out what Stiles was, or even the fact that the supernatural existed, it would be Lydia. 

She let out a noise of surprise and Stiles followed her gaze down at his hands where there was some blood leaking through his clenched fingers. He closed his eyes, taking some shuddering breaths as he turned around and walked away.

“Hey!” Stiles was slammed into the lockers and he couldn't have Jackson beat the shit out of him now, even with the speedy healing.

With a quick grab at the back of Jackson’s shirt, he flipped them around so that Stiles had him cornered into the graffiti covered metal. He snarled into his ear, and gave him a shove just for good measure before backing off and walking away to calm down. 

By the time the end of lunch bell went off, Stiles was still holed up under the bleachers, trying to calm his racing heart. His claws have retracted and he doesn’t think he was going to have glowing eyes and unnecessary facial hair, but things could change so quickly. 

He took a few more deep breaths before gathering his stuff and making his way to math. He slipped in last, right as the bell went and put all his focus into the work in front of him.

The last class of the day was Econ with coach, and Stiles control was better than he would have thought. Scott was constantly shooting him looks and Stiles gave Scott reassuring smiles, but he didn't think he fooled him all the way.

At the end of the day Stiles jumped into his jeep and rushed home to make his dad something healthy for supper. An hour and a half later, he was walking into the station with a boneless chicken breast and a lot of veggies on a plate, still steaming hot.

“Hey dad, brought you some supper.” Stiles handed over the plate of food, smiling self satisfied of how his father drooled over the smells coming from the food when he lifted off the cling wrap.

“Thank you son,” his dad said as he dug in. Stiles watched him eat, too nervous to eat. 

“So anything new going on?” Stiles asked casually.

“Yeah, a coma patient woke up last night,” John said swallowing a mouthful of chicken. “Said he wanted to make a case for his family. Apparently, the guy said that the fire was an arson, not an accident and that the one responsible had stuck around long enough to goad to the family as they died.”

“Really? Wait do you mean the Hale house fire?” Stiles said in fake surprise.

John nodded. “Yeah. We’re keeping it quiet though and we’ve started looking for any other witnesses or connections to the person suspected.”

Stiles motioned to the file he had already read through the other day. John sighed, handing it over. Stiles flipped it open and browsed through it for the eighth time, and set it down in front of his father, tapping the part about the insurance investigator. “What about this? This guy must have either been bribed or part of it if he put the fire down as accident.”

John nodded. “We noticed that too. There are two deputies retrieving Garrison right now for questioning. Did you spot anything else?” the sheriff asked slyly.

Stiles hummed. “What about the chemicals found in and around the house? What are they?”

His father looked at him, approval in his eyes. “That's what we’ve got a team figuring out. The chemicals are not anything you could find in a chem lab, so they’re either homemade, or something that you read about in witchcraft books or something. I think someone was doing some voodoo magic ritual or something of the like, with the unknown substance. We won't find out until later though.”

They sat in silence while John finished his dinner. Stiles was still in control, but he knew he needed to get going soon to meet up with Peter.

“I'm gonna head out now. are you working late tonight?” Stiles asked

“Yeah kiddo, I won't be home until early morning. Have a good night.”

“Bye, Stay safe.”

Stiles said his good nights to the other officers in the building before making his way to his jeep. He drove home in silence bar the sounds of Roscoe, thinking about what could happen tonight.

Pulling into the driveway, Stiles went into his house, locking the door behind him and going into the kitchen. He grabbed a few bottles of water and shut everything off before making his way into his room.

Where he was pushed up against his door.

“Dude! What the hell!” Stiles yelled, pushing a dark and brooding werewolf off of him. “What are you even doing here? And how did you get in? Are you trying to tell me you want to eat me ‘cause you're emulating Edward really well. Do you think just because my dad’s a cop and you don't like me at first sight, or smell, that makes me Bella? ‘Cause I’m not a dumbass who lets her boyfriend be all ‘You're my very own strand of heroin’ stalker kind of shit. And I’m still pissed at you for leaving Peter all alone with no pack, and you really should go, ‘cause I really don't wanna lose control with you in the room just to give yourself the excuse to kill me like the Volturi.”

Derek stared at Stiles for a full 60 seconds before turning around and gesturing for Stiles to follow.

Out of his window.

“Oh no, we’re not playing that game. We have doors in this house and we use those doors to enter and exit rooms, so we don't have to astral project, or be dead, or jump through windows to enter a different room.” Stiles walked over to his window, leaning out to look for Derek only to be pulled out by the back of his shirt. “Hey! Fine okay, jumping out of the window! I’m going!”

Stiles followed Derek into his backyard, which led into the wood. They walked into the trees for a good 15 minutes before stopping at an unremarkable spot, so Stiles tried to sniff at the air for something.

“Peter?” Stiles asked, catching his scent.

“He’s almost here,” Derek said, facing the direction the scent was coming from.

Four seconds later Peter strolled towards them, smiling softly. “Hello Stiles and Derek. How are we this fine and lovely night?” Stiles let a snort of laughter even though Derek just scowled. 

“Dad was saying you ‘woke up’ last night. How is your miraculous recovery going?” 

“It's going quite we'll actually. They have been deciding when I could start my physical therapy and doctor's visits to see about getting scar removal surgery.” Stiles nodded.

“And will you?”

Peter shook his head. “No, but it will be a great excuse for why the scars have disappeared when they do.”

Stiles watched Peter expectantly. “Are you gonna do that now, or after they release you?”

“It would make more sense to do it after I’m released. That way when I go for a weekly check up I’m sure they are going to enforce, it won't be so shocking. I’ll start healing the scars a little every week or month so it's not obvious.”

“Where will you stay?” Derek asked, watching the pair.

Stiles looked to Peter as we'll when Peter shrugged. “I’ll have to find an apartment, as they have probably moved all my things and sold my old one.”

“Yeah, but that could take weeks! Where will you stay then?” Stiles asked.

Peter looked lost for a second, not having an answer. Stiles opened his mouth, about to offer him into his own house when Derek spoke up.

“I’m staying at the house since I got back, but the police told me that Laura had a room in the hotel outside of the town by the preserve. They gave me a key and told me that it was paid for two more months. You could use it.”

Peter nodded his thanks and Derek did something funny with his eyebrows that must have meant something to Peter as he smiled and changed the topic. 

“Stiles, how is your control right now? Up for a run?” Stiles nodded. 

“Yeah! I’m in control as long as there is no one trying to piss me off. I flipped out a bit today at school, but I never wolfed out except some claws.”

“And how did you handle the situation?” 

“I focused on my heartbeat when I was in class, and dug my claws into my hands in the hallway at lunch. I had to focus extra hard for the rest of lunch and my other classes of the day though.”

Peter hmmed, looking like he was thinking hard when he visibly shrugged it off. “Let’s go running.” With that, he took off into the woods.

“Hey! Wait up!” Stiles yelled as he gave chase, his wolf coming to the surface. Derek took up the rear, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for hunters and humans.

They ran all around the preserve with Peter testing Stiles senses and playing games with him. Soon after they started running, Peter shifted into his wolf form, which still looked a bit monstrous, but more wolf like than before. When Stiles asked this, Derek replied that they were all shape shifters, and that people take the form of what they are on the inside.

“Peter wasn't all that sane before he bit you, so his shape reflected on that. Now that he is better, his shape is changing to suit that.”

They ran and ran until the sky was starting to lighten up. They had found a place to rest and curl around each other, Stiles in the middle with Peter and Derek sandwiching him. It had been a good night. They had to keep away from hunters, which there were a group of out earlier, but the three werewolves had fun, even Derek.

Stiles didn't wake up until it was almost noon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the full moon, its a Hale sandwich. (or Stiles filled sandwich, however you want.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un-betaed, surprisingly still slow burn. I never thought i could hold off sex this long! o_0

When Stiles opened his eyes, he saw Derek’s chest. He could feel Peter pressed up behind him with his arms surrounding him, cuddling him. Stiles blinked a few times, smelling the scents of the forest before getting up, stretching as he went.

“Mornin’,” Stiles yawned. Derek grunted and Peter groaned before sitting up.

“How was that for you're first full moon?” Peter asked, rubbing a hand along the new betas neck, scenting him.

“Great! I didn't have to kill Bambi’s mom or Thumper,” he replied enthusiastically. 

Derek snuffled a laugh as he got up, looking down at his ripped and dirty shirt. Stiles laughed at the disgusted look on the hazel eyed wolf, letting out a yelp when he was tackled by said wolf as they wrestled on the forest floor for a few minutes before Derek was able to pin Stiles down.

“Alright pups, let’s go wash up. I have an appointment in an hour and I need to be back before then for the checkups.” Peter announced. “Stiles, can we use your bathroom? I’m sure since Derek hasn't even slept somewhere with running water while he’s been back, and I’m sure that there would be some awkward Q&A if I showed up looking like this for my appointment.”

“Sure. My dad’s still at the station until 1, so we gotta be quick.”

They made their way out of the woods, stopping to make sure that there were no problems of hunters staying around after dawn. When they got to Stiles house, Peter took off up the stairs into the shower while Derek and Stiles went into his room.

“Here,” Stiles said, throwing a shirt at Derek. “Your shirt is as good as a rag now. You can borrow one of mine.” Stiles watched as Derek pulled the rest of the shirt off before adding, “Though it might not fit, I can get one of my dad’s old shirts.”

Derek tried the shirt but it was way too tight on him. At that moment, Peter stepped into the room, gave Derek a once over and snorted. “Not exactly you're color, is it?” They all glanced at the orange and blue striped shirt before Derek quickly pulled it off and Stiles grabbed an old shirt from his dad’s room. 

 

While Derek was taking his shower, Peter said his goodbyes.

“You should come visit me tomorrow, or later today. If you still have questions, or a concern, you can come to me.”

“What about Derek? Is he you're beta now?” They both looked over to the bathroom door across the hall.

“We hunted together as a pack last night. He helped me protect you from hunters and keep you safe.” Stiles nodded in acknowledgement. “That was a pretty good reason to let him in the pack. He is officially not an omega anymore.” 

They both heard the stuttering heartbeat before it returned to normal.

“I will go now. You two stay safe.” With that, Peter left the house via door.

When Derek came out a few minutes later Stiles was glaring at him. “What?”

“You have been living in the old house, haven't you?” Stiles accused the man.

“Where else would I go?” Derek shot back. 

“Anywhere is better than where you're probably having killer nightmares.” Stiles explained, tone softening. “You could stay here. I can tell my dad that I have a friend staying over, or that I found a homeless person on the street and brought him home. What?” he exclaimed. “It's true!”

“I’m not doing that Stiles. It's fine.”

“It's not fine,” Stiles argued. “There must be somewhere you can stay.” Stiles pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to his dad. After a few seconds his dad responded. “He’s almost home now, so please stick around? I’ll start on lunch for us.”

They went downstairs to the kitchen where Stiles started putting together some egg sandwiches. Derek watched as he evenly spread the butter over the bread, then spooning the egg mixture, finally cutting the sandwiches in half diagonally.

Derek tensed up when Stiles heard a car pull into the driveway. He put a few sandwiches on three plates and set them on the table when his dad stepped into the house.

“Hey Stiles, what’s going on?” John said as he shrugged out of his jacket. He paused at the sight of a stranger in his kitchen but continued to take off his belt and gun holster. “Who’s this?”

“Dad, this is Derek. He doesn't have a place to stay and his uncle just woke up from a coma. Can we keep him?”

“Stiles,” John warned.

“It's fine Stiles, I’ll just go back to where I was staying before. In the woods.” Derek said, smiling slightly to John. “Thank you for the sandwiches.”

“Hey, I-”

“Dad! are you really gonna do that? The man is gonna freeze out there!”

“Wait-”

“It's fine.”

“Derek! Yes you can stay! We have a guest room that you can use. Do you need anything else? Is there anything we can get you?” John spoke fast, blurting out the words before Stiles could open his mouth again.

Stiles beamed at his father. “Thanks dad. This means a lot to us.” Derek nodded. 

“Thank you Sheriff. I’ll keep out of trouble.”

“C’mon Derek. Let’s go upstairs.” Stiles grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen and up the stairs with a smile. He heard Derek snort behind him and stuck his tongue out like the mature teenager he was. 

Stiles showed Derek the guest room. “This is where you can stay. Do you need to get anything from the house though?” he asked, trying to help the brooding man.

“Thanks Stiles. I’ll go get my stuff later today. I need to get my car too.” Derek hesitated for a moment before leaning in and scenting Stiles. Stiles let out a sigh and tilted his head to give Derek more access. The soon switched so Stiles could scent Derek.

“Thanks,” Derek said again, looking over the room.

“So, my friend Scott will be coming over to play video games soon. Do you wanna hang out with us, or go and do whatever you have been doing since you came back?”

“I better go and get my things now while it light. The hunters might be out tonight.” Derek responded.

“Well, why don't we go with you? Scott has probably been bored out of his mind, I haven't hung out with him since I got bit.” Stiles said, thinking about his best friend, that he was keeping secrets from his friend was starting to hurt. They told each other everything. “Wait. Peter said that humans could become part of the pack, right?” 

Derek hesitated but answered. “Yes, mostly they are children born without the wolf or the rare spouses that marry into a werewolf family.”

“Well, can’t Scott not be part of the pack? I know he’s not the smartest or best person to be part of a pack that will most likely face violence,” Derek nodded at Stiles questioning look. “but we can protect him, right? What if something shows up and started making human sacrifices, or another pack shows up and starts eating people? We would protect pack members first, right?”

Derek was looking down at his hands, thinking face on. “That isn’t my call. It's the alphas. You’ll have to ask Peter when we see him tomorrow.” 

Stiles frowned but nodded, He thought of ways that he could convince Peter that Scott could be useful to the pack. “Okay, you better go now then. Will you come back or go somewhere after?”

Derek smiled a small smile at the teen. “I’ll be back in a few hours. Have fun with your friend.” 

Derek left downstairs, using the front door. Stiles listened as Derek’s footsteps faded down the road before texting Scott to come over whenever. He got a response a few minutes later that Scott was on his way. 

“So,” Scott started when they were sitting down to play Black Ops, “What up lately? Is everything alright?”

Stiles smiled at the concern in his best friend's voice. “I’m fine.” Scott snorted, looking over.

“You might be fine, but I can tell something happened recently. Something big.” he trailed off.

“Sorry buddy,” Stiles started, smiling a little sadly at the other boy. “I can't tell you yet. I will tell you something soon, I just don't know what I can and can't tell you. We need to wait.”

Scott sighed but nodded. “Alright, but please tell me you're dad knows at least?”

“I’m telling him tonight.” Seeing the look on Scott’s face Stiles continued with, “After him, you’ll be the next person I ever tell.”

Scott seemed satisfied with that, so they got back to what was scheduled: Gaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski is told (Not finds out).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> This is a great chapter to say that the characters started writing themselves.
> 
> Enjoy!~

Stiles ordered a large meatlovers pizza at dinner time before his dad went in for work. They were getting plates ready when Stiles heard Derek’s footsteps approach the front door, hesitated, then knocked. 

“I’ll get it,” Scott said, skipping towards the door and Stiles couldn't help but laugh at his best friend's enthusiasm. He listened to Derek as he introduced himself to Scott as a friend of Stiles, who is letting him stay at his house while looking for a place of his own. He could almost feel the look Scott was probably giving the beta, trying to look into his soul to make sure he wasn't going to hurt Stiles. 

“Alright, I guess so,” Scott muttered, walking back into the kitchen to be handed a plate. “Hey Derek,” Stiles said, handing him a plate as well. 

“Stiles,” Derek nodded, taking the plate. 

“So, why don't we go play some 3v3? Stiles said, trying to break the tension in the air. He could see in his mind the anime rival lighting between the two. They both gave each other a ‘I’m judging you’ look before nodding, making their way to the living room.

After two hours of pizza and video games, Stiles realized he didn't have too much to worry about in the Derek eating Scott department. He had more to worry about in the ‘is my bestie really 100% straight’ isle. Not that it was a problem, but might or might not make explaining to Scott that werewolves existed and that Stiles was one and so was Derek surprise? Eheh.

The Sheriff came home not long after Scott left with promises to hang out again soon. Stiles and Derek talked about how much to tell him, but decided that he should know all of it.

“Hey dad?” Stiles started. “We have something we need to tell you.”

John groaned, taking a seat on his armchair. “Oh God, you didn't kill anyone, did you?” 

“What? No!”

“Did you get some poor girl pregnant? I’m not going to be a grandfather yet, am I?”

“Dad!” Stiles exclaimed, flushing with mortification. 

“Stiles, is this about that male circumcision essay from economics? You know that we can go for a doctor's appointment whenever you want.”

“Oh my God, dad! Please stop!” Stiles cried covering his eyes. Derek snickered, covering it with a cough.

“Sorry son. You know I have to get those out there when ever you say we need to talk.” John said shooting his son a small smile.

“Dad, this is serious. I mean, changing your life views, apocalyptic life changing views.” Stiles said, flailing his arms around. Derek nodded in agreement.

The Sheriff leaned forwards in his chair. “Alright son, lay it on me.”

Stiles took a deep breath before, “Werewolves are real and I’m a werewolf and so is Derek and Peter the guy that woke up from the coma the other day and he’s my alpha because he bit me and you can be part of the pack but you need to talk to Peter because he’s the alpha and he needs to approve but he said that you are already kinda part of the pack because you're my dad and that makes you by default a little pack to us I love you please don't kick Derek out he needs somewhere to sleep without a leaky roof or no roof at all, did I tell you I love you?”

John was staring at his son with his jaw on the floor while Derek snorted, again covering it up with a cough. 

“Werewolves? Stiles, did you marathon werewolf movies again?”

“No, dad. I’m really a werewolf. I can prove it.” Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated making them shift. When he opened his eyes his dad gasped before snapping his head to Derek. Who promptly changed his eyes to the intense blue.

“What the hell!” John shouted. “Stiles, this isn’t amusing. Derek, you don't have to do whatever my son says just because you're living here now.

“Dad, please listen,” Stiles started pleadingly.

“No Stiles. You need to learn that you can't keep pulling shit like this all the time. It was cute when you were younger, and even last year, but this is the real world now and that means you need to grow up.” John lectured sternly while Stiles eyes changed back to his whisky brown, slightly wet as he listened to his father.

“Dad,” Stiles whispered/whimpered.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Derek tried, watching Stiles.

“Go up to your room and-”

He was interrupted by a loud growly roar. They looked up to see Derek wolfed out with the sideburns and glowing eyes and claws and fangs. Don't forget the claws and fangs.

John’s hand reached for his hip where his gun usually rested, but wasn't there. “Stiles, run upstairs, quickly.”

“Dad no, it’s fine,” Stiles tried to say.

“Don't argue with me.”

Derek growled again before closing his eyes and John and Stiles watched as the hair receded back into Derek’s skin. They claws retracted and the fangs shrunk back down to normal, blunt human teeth. When he opened his eyes they were their natural greenish greyish blue.

“What the fuck,” John breathed.

“Dad, we’re werewolves.” Stiles said softly.

John wiped his face, running his hand through his short hair. he exhaled loudly before making his way to the kitchen. “I need a drink.”

“Dad,” Stiles repeated, following his father.

“Mr. Stilinski, you need to hear everything. This isn’t just some game. There are lives lost and sometimes gained in this world, and you need to hear it all.” Derek spoke quietly, staring at John as he reached for his whiskey glass, filling it halfway.

“So start talking. I need something to help the pill go down easier.” He said, taking a gulp of the amber liquid.

They stared at each other for a minute before John looked away first, slightly unnerved by the intense and serious stare on the young man's face.

Stiles sat down in his usual seat at the kitchen table, while John and Derek took their seats opposite of each other.

“You need to know,” Derek started, “That this is the reason why Peter was in a coma. What had happened to our family was a successful assassination. A hunter had moved here sometime before the fire, and probably left soon after.”

“Yeah, She showed up three months before, then left a week after the fire.” Stiles muttered, glaring down at his hands.

Derek nodded slowly, staring at Stiles before turning back to John. “Yes. She had gotten close to one of our family, and acted as a confidant to that person. they had told of how the family was gathering for a dinner. Laura was away at college and couldn't get home, and I was running late from a basketball practice. While everyone was relaxing in the basement after dinner, a fire had started. It had quickly gotten out of control, and they couldn't escape. they tried, but the hunter had surrounded the house with mountain ash,” Stiles let out a small gasp at the information.

“Peter was telling me about that. He said it was a barrier to the supernatural, and that we can't pass it.”

“That's why my family couldn't get out.” Derek told him. “They had also lit some wolfsbane incense by the windows, because they must have gotten got weak really fast for them to have died so quickly.”

“And what is wolfbane?” John asked, feeling a headache fast approaching.

“It's a flower that is poisonous to werewolves. It can weaken us and kill us if used right.” Stiles said, looking to Derek for confirmation. Derek nodded again.

“Okay, who is this hunter then? We could arrest her that way. There must be enough evidence to reopen the case and suspect arson.” John asked, looking at Derek.

“Her name is Kate Argent. The whole family are hunters.” Derek replied.

“Wait, I don't think Allison is in the know. She told Scott and I that she was hoping this was the last time she had to move, and she doesn't seem to know anything of the supernatural. Or she hasn't tried to kill me yet, if that's an indication.” Stiles said thoughtfully.

“Chris Argent is definitely a hunter. He and a few hunters had cornered me a few days after I got back at a gas station and smashed my car up.” Derek responded.

“And what about the wife, Victoria?” John asked, swallowing the rest of his glass. 

“Hunters are a matriarchy led system.” Derek explained. “The elder woman, be that mother, daughter or sister are the leaders of the family. Victoria is the leader of the Argent family.”

“So what are supposed to do then? Kate isn’t even in the county, maybe not even in the state.”

“She will come back,” 

Three heads whipped around to stare at Peter, standing outside the kitchen.

“What are you doing?! You should be a the hospital!” Stiles exclaimed, running over to tug him towards the door. Peter gently shrugged out of Stiles grip, making his way over to the kitchen table and taking a pot at the other end of the table opposite Stiles.

“They finished the tests for the day and I thought I would check up on you. I see you told your father.” Peter said, looking John over curiously.

“Yes, they told me you are the man that had bitten my son.” John said casually, eying Peter.

Stiles groaned, slumping into his seat. “Dad, please don't do this here. We have more important things to discuss.”

The sheriff glared at Peter for another moment before nodding, refilling his glass.

“We were talking about Kate Argent and her whereabouts. You said she would come. How would you know that, and why would she come?”

“Didn't you hear? Peter Hale woke up. The only survivor of the big Hale house fire.” Peter leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “She will come to finish what she started.”

“What are we going to do about it though?” Stiles asked. “Peter, you said you needed help with this, not what you were planning on doing. Do we want her to rot in a jail cell for the rest of her life, or is there some kind of werewolf prison?”

“I was planning on doing my rightful duty and killing everyone that was responsible for the fire. It's a werewolves right to avenge their packmates. We have a symbol for it.” He stood up and walked over to Derek. Derek held his arm out for his uncle who took it carefully in his hands. He grew his claws out, taking his pointer finger and started carving into Derek’s arm. John and Stiles watched as the man drew a spiral into Derek, and they watched as after a minute the shallow scratches healed.

“So were you going to draw that on all the bodies you would’ve killed?” John asked in disbelief. 

“No, but I would have left the spiral in places around the crime scene that hunters would know what to look for.” Peter replied, sitting back down. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, John sipping at his drink, Derek avoiding eye contact with everyone and Peter and Stiles were looking at each other thoughtfully. Finally Derek broke the quiet. “We should get Peter back to the hospital before someone comes to check on him and Stiles has school tomorrow.” 

Peter stood again, Stiles jumping up to give the werewolf a hug, tilting his head to be scented. Peter pushed his head into the neck, motioning to Derek, who was hesitating on the edge to join in. Derek huffed before pressing behind Stiles and scenting the other side of his neck.

Peter laid a hand on Derek’s shoulder, giving him a quick scent marker. They stayed like that for a few long moments before a clearing throat forced them to let go of each other. John was looking torn between amusement and yelling at the Hales for molesting his son in front of him. “Do you need a ride to the hospital?” He asked the eldest Hale.

Peter smiled at him. “No thank you. I can find my way myself.” He walked over to the sheriff and held his hand out. John stared at it before shaking it in a firm grip. Peter lingered before backing off. “I will be seeing you tomorrow, right?”

He was looking at John, but the questions was directed to the two betas. “Of course.” Stiles replied, Derek nodding.

“Good night Stiles, Derek. Sheriff Stilinski.” Peter smiled again before leaving the house.

John sighed before drinking the last of his drink. “Alright, you two go to bed. We’ll talk more about this later. I need to think about everything I heard tonight.” He sighed again, standing up and putting the glass in the sink. Stiles watched as he made his way towards the stairs. He took a quick few steps forwards.

“Dad?” Stiles called, voice rough.

John turned around and seeing the wrecked look on his son’s face cursed. “Stiles, no matter what happens, I love you. I love you. Please just, just give me some time to process it all, okay? We’ll talk more later, but not tonight.” He walked over and embraced his son in a stilinski hug. “I love you. I know I don't say it often, but it's true.”

“I love you too dad.” Stiles whispered into his dad’s shoulder. They parted with a manly slap on the back

“Now, you get to bed. Derek,” he stopped, turning to look at Derek who was looking down at his hands, a small smile on his face. “Derek, you get some sleep that isn’t in the middle of the woods or whatever abandoned building you were staying at.”

Derek’s small smile turned bigger and he nodded to the sheriff. “Thank you sir,” he said softly. John waved his words away. 

“It’s no problem at all. Thank you for being here. I’ll see you boys tomorrow.” 

Stiles looked at Derek as they climbed the stairs. “Thank you for being here,” he said, repeating the words of his father. “I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there to back me up, or help explain what’s going on.” 

Derek flushed slightly and nodded, rubbing his hand on Stiles neck again. Stiles mirroring him.

They both slept well for the first time in a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is told whats going on and initiated into the pack. Derek tries to work stuff out. (Feelings!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no beta and all mistakes are mine! All Mine! Mwuhahaha! 
> 
> Enjoy!~

The next morning when Stiles went to school, he was subjected to Scallison sickness, as Stiles has been calling it in his head, Scott’s worried looks, who must have caught on his somber mood, and Lydia’s judgy looks. Yep. Stiles slipped up.

At lunch, Stiles asked Scott to come over after school to talk about that thing he couldn't talk about before. So when the bell rang at the end of the day, Stiles piled Scott’s bike into the back of his Jeep and drove home. When they pulled into the Stilinski’s driveway Stiles took his time grabbing his bag, also making time to clean the backseat out. When they walked into the house, Stiles made them some sandwiches for them, then threw in a load of laundry. When Stiles suggested they do homework first, Scott put his foot down.

“Alright dude, enough stalling. What’s going on lately? Did you tell your dad last night? How’d it go?” Scott asked quickly, sitting on Stiles bed and taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Scotty boy, you won't believe me, but you have to.” Stiles sighed, sitting in his computer chair across from Scott. “This isn’t a prank, it’s real, and it's scary and I really need a friend who knows so that I don't have to be keeping this secret from you.”

“Dude, if you say whatever this thing is is real, I’ll believe you. Though if it's super out of the realm of possible, I hold the right to demand proof.” Stiles snorted at the Scott-like reply before getting serious again.

“Scott. I’m a werewolf.” 

Scott stared at Stiles for a few minutes before nodding decisively. “Okay. I believe you.”

Stiles gaped at Scott for another few minutes while Scott finished his sandwich and pulled out his homework. “Okay? That's it? That's not outside the realm of possible?”

Scott shrugged. “It’s you, Stiles. If you’re telling me werewolves are real and you're a werewolf too, then I believe you.” Scott leaned over and gave him a bro hug. “Though it would be super cool to see you all wolfed out on the full moon.”

Stiles smirked. “Bro, you don't need to wait until the full moon.” And with that Stiles wolfed up.

“Woah! That's so awesome! You are totally going out trick or treating like this!” Scott leaned forwards again and hovered his hand over Stiles new features. “Can I touch?” Stiles nodded and Scott ran his fingers over the high cheekbones, sideburns and over his closed glowing eyes. “That's so neat! So how were you turned?” 

“I was bitten by the guy that woke up from the coma. You can come meet him tonight. Derek and I are going to visit while he’s stuck in the hospital.” Stiles said, spinning in his chair to boot up the computer and actually get his homework out of the way.

“Wait, Derek? Why is Derek coming? Wait, is Derek a werewolf too?” Scott eyes widened in shock.

“Yes, Derek is a werewolf, Peter is his uncle.” Stiles explained. Scott’s mouth opened in an ‘oh’, and then nodded.

“Sure, I’ll come with you. Does this mean I’m, like, an ally of you're werewolf pack or something?”

Stiles smiled. “Or something. Now let’s get our homework out of the way so we can go.”

After two hours of torturous homework, the teens went downstairs to make a snack. While eating some leftover pizza Derek walked into the kitchen. Stiles handed a slice to Scott to pass to Derek, and he watched in amusement as Scott blushed as their fingers brushed against each other. He lifted an eyebrow when Derek’s ears turned pink at the touch. 

When they finished eating, Stiles leaving a plate of some healthy leftovers from the night before for his dad, they left the house and made their way to their cars. Stiles looked behind him as Scott looked between Derek’s car and Stiles. He finally trudged over to the Jeep and sat down with a sigh. 

Stiles decided he would stay quiet for the moment as he watched his brother try and shift through his emotions. He would either work it out for himself or come to Stiles for help. 

They made a quick detour to pick up some food for Scott’s mom Melissa. When they walked into the hospital, Melissa immediately came up to the trio. “Heys guys, what are you doing here?” She asked tiredly.

Scott handed his mom the bag of food. “Dropping off some super for you. Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“I’m fine. Did you do your homework?” Scott nodded. Derek watched the interaction between them with a small smile. Melissa turned to look at the other two. “Hey Stiles, Who is this?” She asked, seeing Derek.

“This is Derek. He’s staying with Stiles. We’re here to visit his uncle.” Scott said, flushing. 

Melissa hummed, staring at Derek who stepped forwards, hand out. “Hi Mrs. McCall, Derek Hale.” 

“Oh, you're Peter's nephew?”I looked after him for a few months when he first was admitted.” Derek nodded. Stiles was shifting from foot to foot, excited to see his alpha. “You know where his room is?” When Stiles nodded, Melissa made shooing motions. “Alright then, get going. Thanks for super Scott.” 

They made their way down the hall to Peter's room. As son as Stiles stepped in he quickly crawled into the man's bed and shoved his face into Peter's neck. Peter huffed a laugh and returned the scenting. When they parted, Peter looked up to stare at the newcomer. “Stiles, who is this?”

Stiles leaned back before remembering Scott and Derek were looking at him and he flushed red. “Sorry,” he muttered, getting off the bed but taking the chair next to the bed. “This is Scott, my brother and best friend.”

Scott stepped forward and offered his hand to the man on the bed. Peter grabbed it in a firm grip and Scott stifled a yelp in surprise. “You're Scott? I’ve heard a lot about you.” Peter said, running his thumb across the pulse point in his wrist before he let go, reaching out for Derek who clasped hands and repeated the process of scenting through the wrist. “I take it Stiles told you about me?” Scott nodded.

“He said you're his alpha, and that it meant I was like pack?” Scott questioned.

Peter looked Scott over, taking in his muscles, then stared at his face before nodding. “Yes, you would be a human pack member, but pack all the same.” Derek breathed out a sigh of relief only audible to werewolves. “You would help us where supernatural couldn't, like breaking mountain ash barriers, or being a kind of spy.”

Stiles groaned. “Peter, he just found out today. Shouldn’t we wait after he gets used to the idea?”

“What is it? Why should I wait?” Scott asked, looking between Peter and Stiles.

“Scott, do you know what Argent is in french?” At Scott's dumb look, Stiles sighed.

“It means silver. As in one of the things that was rumored to kill a werewolf.”

The werewolves waited a few minutes before it clicked.

“You mean that Allison's family are royalty?” Scott asked, eyes wide. A laugh escaped Derek before he schooled his expression. Stiles rolled his eyes and Peter looked at Scott in exasperated disbelief. He shot Stiles a look that screamed ‘is this guy for real?’ 

“No Scott, the Argent's are a family of hunters. As in they kill werewolves and other supernatural creatures that break their code.” Peter said.

“We'll as long as you don't break their code, you're fine, right?” Scott shot back. “And Allison can't be a hunter. She’s too sweet.”

Derek tensed at that, and quickly left the room. Stiles stared after him sadly, knowing the Argents being mentioned wasn't the only thing that got to him.

“Derek?” Scott called, going after him. Stiles was about to stop him but a look from Peter stopped him.

“Let them work it out for themselves.” Peter advised, lifting his arm for Stiles to snuggle up to.

“I want them to be happy, but Scott is so happy with Allison, and he’s happy when he’s with Derek. They only met yesterday but it feels like they’ve known each other for years.” Stiles mumbled into Peter's side.

“I know what you mean. When Derek was in high school, he was dating this girl, Paige. It was like love at first sight. They were together for a few months when he came to me with concern over her finding out he was a werewolf. I, I suggested to him that he should get an alpha to bite Paige so they could be together in a pack. But the bite didn't take. When a human is bitten by a werewolf, either you turn, or you die. There are rare cases of supernatural genes being dormant, and the bite bringing them out without turning or dying, but there can be consequences to that. Trauma to the body, for instance.”

Stiles nodded. “So is Derek acting now like he acted with Paige?”

Peter nodded, humming. “Yes, and so is Scott.” He wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulder, bringing him closer. “They will work it out, one way or another.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Derek,” Scott called, chasing after the older man. “Derek, wait!”

Scott ran outside where Derek was leaning against the wall in the shadows. Scott could just see his eyes glowing blue. “What do you want Scott,” Derek asked coldly.

“Derek,” Scott tried. “What’s wrong? Why did you run out?”

“I don't like the Argents. They are the reason my family is gone. Don't you understand how painful it is hearing you talking about them like they’re just a normal family? They destroyed mine!” Derek shouted, eyes closed so other people wouldn't see them glowing. He was shocked when a body crashed into his. He inhaled sharply when he smelled Scott, arms around his broad chest and shoulders, trying to comfort him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’ll try not to talk about them around you.”

Derek’s breath caught in his throat and returned the hug before gently pushing Scott off. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Let’s go back inside.” Scott gave him a watery smile before nodding and walking back inside, Derek behind him.

When they walked into the room, Stiles and Peter were curled up in the bed, asleep. Scott quickly pulled his phone out, snapping a few pictures before waking Stiles up.

“Come on buddy. We need to go home.”

When Stiles finally woke up, he pressed his face into Peter's neck, giving it a quick kiss before leaving with Scott and Derek. None of them saw Peter smile in his sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some characters are introduced kind of... Some Steter cuddles and Harry Potter references. Lots of those coming. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> First I want to saw that I'm taking a small hiatus. I'll be back to posting regularly in two or three weeks, but I'm a bit behind in life and have more important things to do, unfortunately :( 
> 
> Second, I want to thank everyone for the comments and Kudos. I did not expect this story to go as far as it is going. 
> 
> Now enjoy Chapter 8!

Later that week at school, Stiles watched as Scott was thoughtful around Allison, looking torn between pretending everything was alright and asking her if her and her family killed werewolves in the middle of class. Stiles rally hoped for his friend's sake that they would work something out soon. 

Allison noticed, but she usually shrugged it off other than asking if he was alright all the time. She came to Stiles once to ask if he knew what was up and if he need a tutor. Apparently she thought it was stress from failing two of his classes, even though it was still only September.

Jackson was back to name calling and shoving them around in the halls and locker room, though he was way more careful around Stiles. Lydia was still shooting odd looks at Stiles, though Stiles was more confidant that she would be back to her usual self soon.

As the weather got colder, Peter got more tense with each passing week. “She should have been here by now,” he told Stiles a week before Stiles second full moon. Derek nodded in agreement.

Stiles dad had finally processed everything that he had been told and shown, and had laid down ground rules, mostly that as soon as something happens, he would be informed within twentyfour hours, giving Stiles the freedom to gather how he should tell the sheriff.

Then the day before the full moon, Allison came to school with a jump in her step and a large smile on her face. Scott and Stiles watched as she sat down next to Lydia, who had taken to sitting at their table with Danny and Jackson. “Hey guys guess what?” She said, beaming at everyone.

“What is it?” Danny asked politely. 

“My aunt is coming to visit!”

Stiles stared choking on his curly fries. “Fuck,” he muttered. Scott started pounding on his back, shooting him concerned looks that bordered on panic. Peter, Derek and Stiles told Scott everything about the Argents, including the reason why Kate means bad news.

“I didn't know your mom had a sister,” Stiles commented offhandedly, hoping against hope that it was Mrs. Argent's sister instead.

Allison shot him a weird look. “Aunt Kate’s not my mom's sister, she’s my dads.”

Stiles tried to look apologetic while cursing up a storm in his head. He pulled out his phone and shot a text off to Peter.

“So when is she visiting?” Scott asked casually.

“She should be in Beacon Hills late tonight,: Allison said with a small smile. “She’s more of a sister to me than an aunt.”

“Is she staying in a hotel?” Stiles asked. Allison shook her head.

“Nope, we have a guest room made up for her.”

Just then his phone started ringing. Stiles excused himself before running to the nearest empty classroom.

“Peter?” Stiles answered.

“Stiles, whats going on? Is Kate here?” Peter asked quickly, sounding concerned.

“No, Allison said she would get in late tonight. Peter, please don't do anything stupid like chase after her car.”

There was silence for a moment and Stiles groaned. “Seriously?”

The bell rang and Stiles automatically checked the time. “Sorry, gotta go to class. I’ll see you after school.”

“Stiles, be safe.” Peter demanded. Stiles scoffed.

“I’ll be safe. You be sane.” Stiles returned before hanging up.

 

As soon as school got out, Stiles made the drive to the hospital. Peter was supposed to be discharged the next day. It had been decided that he would stay with the Stilinski’s until they rebuilt the house on Hale property. Derek had once again offered Laura’s old apartment but it was too painful for Derek to even go and get some pictures from there, let alone live there for the next few months.

When Stiles got to Peter's room, a doctor was leaving. He nodded to the woman and she smiled before moving on. Stiles looked at Peter with a question on his face.

“Don't worry. It was a final check up to clear me for tomorrow.”

Stiles nodded, walking over and taking a seat next to Peter on the bed. “So what’s the plan?”

“The plan for now is to lay low. Pretend that I’m still healing. It shouldn't be too hard with my scars still on display,” Peter said matter of factly. Stiles thought he could detect some disgust in his voice though. Stiles reached over and twined their fingers together.

“Okay. What about Derek? She must know he would come back to see Laura.”

Peter smirked. “I have a plan for that. Do you know an Alan Deaton?”

Stiles paused playing with his and Peter's fingers. “Yes, he is Scott’s boss. A veterinarian.”

“He is also a druid and used to be an emissary for the Hale pack. An emissary is someone that helps the pack. An advisor, if you will.”

“What do you want me to ask him?” 

“Ask him for a protection medallion. Say that the Hale alpha will cover the cost, but it must be made as soon as possible.” Peter said.

“What will it do?” Stiles asked.

Peter hesitated. “You should ask Alan himself that. I can’t tell you all you want to hear. It will raise questions I can't answer for you that he can.” Stiles nodded understandingly.

They sat in silence for a while before a nurse came in to say that visiting hours are over. Stiles walked over to Peter and gave his hand a squeeze, unable to scent him because the nurse was waiting for him. “Good night. I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” Peter nodded, looking slightly pained as he ran his fingers across Stiles pulse point in his wrist. The touch lingered before Stiles left the room and drove home.

 

The next day, Derek was ordered to stay in the house while Stiles picked up Peter at noon. John was working a 9-5 shift so he wouldn't be home until supper time. Nothing huge happened, besides Peter eating his first Big Mac in almost a decade. That was worth noting down and Peter's satisfied smile after was worth paying for.

When they got home, Stiles passed Derek a burger and fries and dug into his own curly fries. Scott came over soon after and the two teens played some video games while Peter and Derek discussed how they would corner and make everyone who helped Kate kill their family confess to the police, and accuse Kate of the murder of Laura Hale. There was also the problem of a geriatric old man called Gerard Argent, father to Kate and Chris Argent.

“Chris isn’t as bad,” Derek was saying to them. “He follows the code. He will not kill us unless it's proven we’ve killed a human.”

“But he is still a hunter.” Peter protested. “He can't be trusted.”

Stiles cleared his throat and the two men looked over to see Scott blushing. “I, uh, I’ve been invited over to dinner at their house tomorrow night. Allison wanted me to meet her family.” Derek stiffened and Scott hurried to say, “It's only dinner. They said they wanted to meet a potential, uh, boyfriend of their daughters to make sure I’m clear. I guess that means they want to make sure I’m not a werewolf?”

Peter nodded thoughtfully. “That sounds like Chris. Victoria is the one you need to look for. She is the ruthless one.”

“What if we could ask Chris to meet us?” Stiles asked. “If we could work out some kind of trues? Maybe he doesn't know what Kate did.”

Derek shook his head, but paused. “It's possible,” he said reluctantly. Peter nodded in agreement.

“We can't let Scott be in this. Maybe Stiles can drop off and pick him up? Talk to him before they leave?”

“No, it would seem to weird for Scott to be waiting in the Jeep for what is sure to be a long conversation. Maybe he could request a meeting in a neutral place? A diner?”

“Or,” Stiles spoke up, “I could just pull him aside after the dinner, after Scott leaves but before he goes to bed. If he really follows this code, he wouldn't shoot first, right?”

Derek Scott and Peter look at each other before nodding.

“Alright then. Let’s go see Deaton about that charm.”

 

When they walked into the clinic, Scott walked straight through the small counter door. He got a few paces before turning back. “Uh, guys?” Behind, Derek, Peter and Stiles were bumping uselessly into the counter, trying to get a hand on the other side to pull it open. 

“Hello Scott,” Alan Deaton said, coming around the corner to see his employee look at the three werewolves in confusion. “Stiles, when did you get bit?”

Stiles shot the man a smirk. “Oh, you know, the day before school started. How you doin’ Doc?”

“Better than you, I can see.” Deaton smiled. “Derek and Peter. I haven't seen you boys in a long time.”

Peter snarled and Derek glowered, using his eyebrows to communicate. Scott cleared his throat. “Can they come in?”

Deaton stepped forwards, holding the door open for them. When they were all in the back room, Deaton explained to the newest were. “It's called mountain ash.”

“Oh!” He exclaimed looking at Peter. Peter nodded. “That's what you meant.”

“I see that Peter is you're alpha.” Deaton commented. “Is Derek you're beta then? You know you should have three betas.” Derek started growling, walking over to stand between Scott and Deaton.

“Thank you, Alan for the tip.” Peter said coolly, his eyes flashing.

“Can we have a protective medallion?” Scott asked before someone started a fight. “Derek needs one now that Kate Argent is back.”

“Ah,” Deaton said, walking over to a counter, unlocking it and pulling out a disk. When he brought it over, Stiles could see a symbol on one side of it. Deaton motioned for Derek to hold his arm out. “It requires some blood, willinging given to take effect,” he explained, handing a scalpel to the young beta. Derek sliced along his palm and Deaton placed the medallion into the bleeding palm, closing Derek’s fingers around it. After a few minutes Derek gasped and opened his hand as everyone watched it glow for a moment before fading. Derek placed the disk in his pocket, nodding to the doctor.

“Thank you,” he said, nodding his head. Deaton smiled.

“My pleasure.” He replied.

“So, what does it do?” Stiles asked.

“It makes him inconspicuous,” Deaton said. “It is especially tuned into Derek, not just because of the blood, but because the symbol on the medallion is the Hale Pack symbol.”

“So it's like a disillusionment charm.”

“Thank you for your assistance, Alan. I’ll have the funds transferred over to your account later today.” Peter said, placing a hand on the back of Stiles neck, guiding him towards the door. Derek not far behind. Scott waved to his boss before following on Derek’s heels. 

“Dude, do you always have to reference everything to Harry Potter?” Scott asked when they were in Stiles Jeep. Stiles nodded his head.

“Of course Scotty. Who else is gonna do it?” Stiles sent back, looking in the rearview mirror at his brother with a smirk on his face.

Peter snorted, placing a hand on the back of Stiles neck again and Stiles kind of melted a little at the touch. He leaned into it, keeping his focus on getting the small pack to the Stilinski residence. 

That night, after dinner, Scott stayed over for some ‘pack bonding’, as Peter called it. Stiles called it as it was. 

“Puppy Piles. And that is with capital P’s,” Stiles said gleefully as he snuggled with Peter spooning him from behind while Stiles pasted himself to Derek’s back. Scott was laying with his head cushioned between Stiles and Derek’s thighs. From where Stiles was lying, he could see the tips of the blue eyed betas ears were still pink. John was watching from the couch where he was seated, his attention torn between the tv where Criminal Minds were playing and the pile of bodies that included his son at his feet. Stiles had reached a hand over his head and kept contact with his father with a hand wrapped around his ankle.

“It's not called puppy piles,” Derek grumbled. “It's just a way to reaffirm pack bonds.”

Stiles waved his words away. “Whatever helps you sleep at night Sourwolf.”

They stayed like that for a few hours until a car horn sounded outside. “Scott, your mom's here,” Stiles said. Scott groaned, pushing his face more into the thigh he was using as a pillow. 

“Shes coming,” Derek said, blushing again

“Scott?” Melissa called, opening the front door, making her way to the living room. She paused at the sight of her son cuddled on the floor with his brother, a man in his twenties and the ex-coma patient, Peter Hale. She looked up at John who shrugged. 

“Hey mom, can I stay here tonight?” Scott asked, eyes half lidded and looking as if he just woke up. Which he did. Melissa looked back to John who nodded his head in agreement. Melissa sighed and nodded. 

“Fine, but you need to be home tomorrow morning for breakfast. You have chores you need to do.” Scott nodded before rolling over, snuggling closer to the warm bodies.

“I’ll make sure he’s back before I go into work,” John reassured her. She nodded, waving her hand as she left. John stood up, putting his glass of water into the sink. When he walked back in he stared down at the pile. 

“Are you boys going to sleep here, or take this puppy pile to a bed?”

Derek groaned at the term and at Stiles whoop. Peter laughed, hugging Stiles to him before letting go. We should go to bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” When Stiles went to argue, Peter held a hand up. “No Stiles. Derek is sleeping in the spare room and Scott is sleeping in your room.”

Stiles sighed before standing up, nudging Scott with his foot. “Come on Snorlax, let’s go to bed.” Scott groaned before standing up and making his way upstairs. Stiles hugged his father as he stepped passed his son. The teen patted Derek on the back as he used his eyebrows to communicate how grumpy he was and Peter smiled as he settled down on the couch. Stiles went to the small hall closet and grabbed a few blankets and pillows, setting them down next to Peter. 

“Thank you, Stiles,” he said softly. Stiles made a small noise before leaning over and sniffing at Peter's chest. Peter rumbled and nosed his way up and down Stiles neck, trying to run his scent in deep enough any werewolf in a 30 mile radius would know Stiles was his.

“Knock it off,” Derek grumbled from the guest room so only Peter and Stiles could hear. Stiles laughed as Peter sighed dramatically.

“Go on,” Peter said, nudging Stiles off the couch. “We have to rest for what’s to come.” 

Stiles nodded. “Night,” he waved from the bottom of the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's first job as a pack member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Sorry about that bout hiatus. Hopefully it wont happen again. :P

The next day was a Sunday, so Scott and Stiles stayed in all day and played video games, even though Scott had to go home first and do his chores. Peter and Derek would watch them, giving pointers throughout the day.

As the evening drew closer, Scott started to fidget more. He was dressed up in a nice clean shirt and pair of hole free jeans. He even combed his hair as much as he could without breaking the comb.

“Dude, you should cut your hair!” Stiles exclaimed. “It has a mind of it's own when it's like this!” Scott threw the comb at the wolf, albeit it was missing a few teeth.

Stiles shadowed Scott as he drove his mom's car to the Argent's residence. He watched as he was greeted at the door by Allison who opened the door for him. Then it was up to using his super hearing and sneaky window peaking skills for the rest of the dinner.

“So, Scott,” said Mr. Argent as he sat down at the head of the table. “Do you drink?”

Allison was shooting her father death glares as Scott looked liked a deer caught in the headlights. “Uh, no sir, I’m underage.” Scott choked out.

“Yes, but that doesn't answer my question, does it? Do you drink?” Argent asked again, looking for all the world like he was discussing the weather.

“No sir. I won't drink until I can legally enjoy it,” Scott said with a small amount of annoyance.

Chris studied the boy before smiling at him. “That's good to hear. Not many young adults have the same views as that.”

“Well they should,” Scott said, looking on the verge of tilting his head up in a challenge. “They give all teenagers a bad reputation.”

Chris looked almost proud at that. “Yes, they do. It’s an unfortunate situation.”

“It’s worse when it applies to other groups of people.” Scott continued bravely. Stiles held his breath at what came next. “A few black people are caught committing a crime and all of a sudden all black people are evil and can't be trusted. An Arabian gang terrorized other countries including the US and now anyone wearing a turban or head covering are evil. Same for Mexicans and Japanese Americans and anyone else that are different. Even J. K. Rowling empathised it with how Remus Lupin was treated just because he was a werewolf. It's the same type of discrimination people are with teenagers.”

There was silence in the room where Chris and Victoria looked taken aback, Kate watched with amusement and Allison slipped her hand into Scott’s under the table.

 

“Huh. You have spunk kid, I’ll give you that.” Kate said as she sipped her beer. “You also have the most adorable brown eyes I have ever seen.” Scott stared at her, knowing what she was trying to do. He wasn't going to fall for it.

“Scott’s playing in the next lacrosse game this week,” Allison said to change the conversation. 

“Oh? What position?” Victoria asked with false interest. 

“Goalie,” Scott replied. “Danny, the usual goalie got hurt in practice the other day and I’m his replacement.”

“This is your first year playing, isn’t it?” Chris asked. Scott nodded.

“You should have seen him at tryouts. He was amazing.” Allison said, smiling at Scott. Stiles could see that as Scott smiled he wanted something more too. Stiles couldn’t see him fully happy with either only Allison or Derek. He would have to try and get the two love interests of Scott’s to meet up and suggest a threesome somehow.

The rest of the dinner was spent in either silence or light conversation that stayed away from any topics that could cause a conflict. Stiles had snuck into the room Kate was staying in, snooping around for anything that would help them get her locked up. What Stiles found was a fuckton of bullets in her bag, including a box of special wolfsbane bullets called Nordic Blue Monkshood. It's still wolfsbane, but it's more fatal to werewolves then the regular strand of wolfsbane. Stiles took a few pictures of all the bullets before getting out of there.

After they finished eating, Allison walked Scott to the door. Stiles was waiting by the driveway in a few bushes. 

“Wait a second guys,” Kate said.

“What is it?” Allison asked. Stiles could just see them where the door was cracked open.

“Uh, I have to ask Scott something.” She said, swinging her arms by her sides.

“Me?” Scott asked confused.

“Yeah, you,” Stiles watched helplessly as Kate shut the door.

“Okay,” Scott said uncertainly.

“Uh,” She laughed a little. “What did you take from my bag?” 

Stiles heard his heart skip a beat at the same time Allison sighed. “What?” Scott said, his tone saying he was narrowing his eyes. 

“My bag,” Kate repeated. “What’d you take from it? Do you need me to, repeat the question? Maybe enunciate more clearly?” 

“What are you talking about?” Said Chris as he joined the conversation.

“My bag was in the guest room and when I left it was shut. I go to use the bathroom and my bag was open.”

“He didn't take anything,” Allison said with embarrassment. 

“Something was taken from my bag. Now look. I hate to be the accuser here Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, curious, or, or just stupid.” She laughed her small laugh again. Stiles could hear Scott's heart rate rising in confusion and indigent of being accused of something he didn't do. “But answer the question. What did you take?”

“Nothing!” Scott said, starting to lose his cool. He took a breath. “I swear.”

“You don't mind proving it, do you?”

“Are you serious?” Allison said in disbelief and still embarrassment. Stiles was curious why she would be embarrassed besides the fact that her boyfriend was being accused of having a compulsive urge to steal things.

“Why don't you show us what’s in your pockets.”

“Dad?” Allison tried.

“Come on Scott,” She said almost seductively. “Prove me wrong.”

Stiles heard Allison huff in a small defeat. “Ill prove you wrong. Uh, It wasn't Scott going through your bags, it was me.”

“You,” Kate said flatly.

“Hmm, me.”

Whatever Allison did, or showed to the others had them stinking of embarrassment and a little bit of rage that was intertwined with amusement coming from Chris.

After a small silence, he heard Kate’s footsteps going upstairs and Chris going back to the kitchen. Soon after, Scott came out beet red and drove his mom's car home. Stiles waited until he heard Kate and Allison sleeping, and Victoria getting into bed before getting into view of the window of the kitchen that he saw Chris was staring out of. He stood in the shadows and flashed his amber eyes before stepping behind a tree.

A few minutes late Chris stepped outside through the back door with a pistol in his hands. “Come out!” Chris demanded. Stiles stepped out, hands in the air in the international sign of surrender. “Who are you?”

“My name is Stiles. I need your help.” Stiles said.

“With what?”

Stiles could tell he had Chris’ interest so he kept talking.

“My pack is in danger of extinction. The hunters after us don't follow the code and there is only a few of my packmates left! Please, Chris Argent, help me and my pack!”

“Does your alpha know you're here?” Stiles nodded his head. “Who is it? What pack do you belong to?”

Stiles swallowed. This was the tricky part. “The Hale pack. Peter Hale is my alpha.”

Chris instinctively clenched his hand into a fist, gripping the gun more firmly. “What do you want from me?”

“We want to talk to you, and show you what has been done,” a voice behind Stiles stated. Stiles head shot around to stare into red eyes.

“Peter Hale, you're looking better.” Chris said it with a small amount of respect. Peter caught it and nodded.

“We need to talk. Tonight.” Peter said, resting a hand on Stiles shoulder.

“So talk.”

Stiles sighed before pulling out a folder and holding it out. Chris stepped forwards and took it, stepping back again and glancing down at it. “This is the evidence we’ve gathered to backup our claims that you are going to try and dismiss. The police have one similar to it.”

Chris flipped it open and stiffened at the contents. “Kate didn't do it,” Chris said weakly.

Stiles stepped forwards a step so he was a foot away from the hunter. “Mr. Argent, she had seduced Derek.”

Chris shook his head before sighing. “So what? You want me to convince my sister to leave you alone? I know she holds the code loosely, but you think I could convince her?”

Stiles shook his head. “We are going to try and get her arrested for all the crimes listed here. There may be more we don't know about, but this is the few that should stick. She may have come back to clean up her messes too. She had some accomplices.”

“Is this a warning? To stay out of it?”

“No.” Peter said, speaking up. “We need help to make sure she gets arrested. If she is still walking free by the end of November, I'm going to kill her.”

Chris closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. “Do you have a plan for the others?”

“We were just going to leave an anonymous tip at the sheriff's station to bring their attention to the fact that the insurance investigator has a history of taking bribes and that the Hale fire was one of those.”

Chris’s mouth twitched before speaking. “Who was all involved?”

“The investigator, Garrison Myers. He ruled the fire as an accident. Two thugs and a video store clerk who has a history with arson we are very sure were the ones to physically start the fire. And an unknown chemist or druid; someone in the know. We haven't found out who it is yet, but we’re getting close to figuring it out. We don't know how he was involved, but it's possible that Kate had gotten some kind of vital information on arson. Maybe how to do it without getting caught.”

Peter and Chris both nodded in agreement. “Okay. As long as you,” Chris points to Peter with his gun, “don't kill anyone, unless it's the end of November and Kate is still breathing fresh air, I won't have to come after you.” Peter slowly nodded.

They all stared at each other for a moment before Chris made his way back into his house. “Thank you,” Stiles called after him. Chris paused before closing the door and the werewolves could hear the snick of the lock being pulled in place.

Peter and Stiles quickly ran home through the shadows. “That went better than I expected,” Peter commented when they were sitting on the couch. 

“Did you think he would have shot one of us? Or called for backup?” Stiles asked.

Peter shrugged. “Maybe. I expected him to put up more of a fight for his sister. Perhaps she has been discrediting herself within the family. Or it could be that they are doing everything they can to protect their daughter from this life.”

“A parent’s love can accomplish many things,” Stiles said. “It's like Lily giving her life for Harry.”

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. “Go to bed Stiles. You have School in the morning.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said as he walked up the stairs. “I’m the only one who will make references to Harry Potter and get scolded for them.”

“Good night Stiles.”

The bedroom door shutting closed was the last noise for the night.

 

Nothing happened for the rest of the week.

The full moon was that Thursday night though. It was also the night of the fall dance at the school. Stiles watched as Allison asked Scott to go with her, who said yes, though you could tell he was thinking a lot. Stiles got a surprise as Lydia stormed her way over to where Stiles, Scott and Allison were sitting and plopped next to the werewolf. Stiles looked at her weirdly before she looked at him, gave him a glance over before flipping her hair over a shoulder.

“You're going to the dance with me.”

Stiles jaw dropped to the floor in shock. “What?”

She sighed, exasperated. “Jackson and I are taking a break from each other and I need a date for the dance. You're going with me. Pick me up at 6. Oh and wear a black suit. You need to match with my dress.” After she spoke, she stood up, flipped her hair again and left the cafeteria.

“Dude!” Scott exclaimed. “Your dream is coming true!” Stiles nodded absently. Yeah, it was. Except he didn't want Lydia anymore. Not like that. He wanted to talk to her, discuss crazy smart stuff with her, come up with theories and answers that no one else could because they were nowhere near as smart as Stiles and Lydia if they put their heads together.

Stiles wanted Lydia as a friend. Not as a trophy.

Later that night, he dug around his closet, looking for a black tie. The closest he could get to it was a really dark brown color with some patterns on it.

“What are you doing?” Stiles jumped, spinning around to face Peter. 

“Sorry, I’ve been lost in my head for a bit,” Stiles said apologetically. “I’m looking for a black tie. This is the best I can find.”

“You are going to the dance?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow. Stiles flushed.

“Yeah, I’m the rebound for this girl I had a crush on since the third grade.”

“‘Had’?”

Stiles looked down at the tie he was fiddling with. “Yea, I kinda grew out of it? I don't know, ever since I was bitten it's like my mind expanded some to see bigger pictures. I still love Lydia, even though she still probably doesn't know my name, but it's more of an ‘I want to be your friend that we can talk about anything’ kind of love. Does that make sense?”

Peter contemplated Stiles for a moment. “It does.” He said simply. Stiles sighed as he dug out a dress shirt from the back of his closet and dug around for a pair of dress pants. 

“The only problem is that she pretends to be stupid. I mean, like, as if the only reason she’s in high school is because she sucked her teachers off or something. But I know she’s a genius. Sometimes she’ll slip up and answer a question that the teacher gives us just to watch us squirm and she answers it perfectly and the teacher has to look up the answer to see if she’s right. She could go so far but she pretends to be dumb and it drives me crazy!”

Peter hummed. “Maybe you should tell her this,” Peter suggested, reaching over Stiles and pulling the pants from the shelf on the top. They were slightly wrinkled. “Sometimes people need to hear these things from the people they are least expecting to hear it from.”

Stiles nodded, leaning into Peter’s side. “Yeah, maybe I’ll do that.” He said. Peter threw an arm around the teen, pulling him closer and rubbing his fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

“You’ll be fine.” They stayed there for a while, enjoying each others company and the silence. The only noise they could hear was their own heartbeats and Derek working out in the back yard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where there is a dance with no ust, the fullmoon romp with a stilinski-hale sandwich, and some advancing of the plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, uh. I was really drunk when I wrote this? It kinda sucks but I've learned my lesson! No more D&W (drnking and writing.
> 
> Maybe ill start a drunk fic.  
> :P
> 
> Enjoy!~

Thursday night, Scott and Stiles got ready for the dance together, helping each other with their ties and those little handkerchief you're supposed to put in your pocket. They laughed as Derek made faces at them, his eyebrows jumping all over the place to communicate for him. Stiles giggled as he whispered in Scott's ear that Derek had just said he wished he could take pictures. Derek scowled but the tips of his ears flushed at Stiles knowing him so well he could tell that's what Derek wanted.

Peter smirked as he snapped a few pictures on his new cell phone, sending them in a timed message to his nephew later that night. After they ate some pizza, veggie for John, Scott took his mother’s car for the night with the promise of filling the tank before he gets back, and Stiles took the Jeep to Lydia’s house.

He pulled up to the front of the driveway, getting out and walking up to the door to knock.

The door swung open to reveal Lydia’s mother. “Lydia! Your date’s here!” She called, smiling at Stiles.

A few minutes later Lydia came down the stairs in a white strapless dress with a black sash around the waist. “Wow, Lydia. You look amazing.” Stiles commented with a small grin.

Lydia smirked and flipped her hair. “Of course I do.” She said. Stiles rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door for her. She sat down carefully being careful not to get her dress wrinkled. Stiles had the forethought to lay a blanket on the seats to keep their outfits from getting dirty. 

 

“So, What do you think about Eulers Identity?” Stiles asked casually. Lydia pulled out a mirror and started checking her makeup.

“What?” She said, wiping away some extra eyeliner.

“You know, the mathematical beauty that has the five fundamental mathematical constants. 0, 1, e, i, and π. The equation itself is ”

“Yes, but as beautiful as that is, Leonhards formula, or the Eulers Formula is more to my liking as it goes more in depth of trigonometry.” Lydia replied, smacking her lips together. A smile crossed Stiles lips as they continued discussing math theories and making their own suggestions or what they would have done. They talked all the way into the school where Lydia came to an abrupt halt just outside the gym where the music was vibrating the walls. Stiles was thankful for his control over his hearing, otherwise he would have been curled up in a ball right about now.

“What is it?” Stiles asked concerned. Lydia shook her head and shot him a smile. “Come on,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the gym.

They walked into the middle of the room and started dancing. That was it. They had fun, talked about whatever they wanted, had some punch, danced and watched Allison and Scott have a good time too. They could see Jackson dancing with some girl and Stiles knew that Lydia was watching her ex, but Stiles felt like he distracted her enough that she had a good time without any expectations of sex. There wasn't even any sexual tension between them, though Lydia did smell slightly aroused when they were talking before getting to the dance, it was a different kind of pleasure and enjoyment. 

Stiles was aware of the pull of the moon all evening, and when he dropped Lydia off at her house, she leaned over and kissed his check. “Thank you,” she said before leaving into her house, sending one last wave as she closed the door.

When Stiles got home he was instantly tackled by the Hales. They pulled him down on the couch and started scenting him furiously, rubbing their faces all over his neck and arms.

“Hey guys,” Stiles sighed, melting into them and returning the scenting session. They did that for a while before Derek pulled back first. 

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “You stink of other people not pack, and you're still a new werewolf.” Derek’s eyebrows did their thing that said, ‘We were worried.’ 

Peter inhaled a deep breath before finally releasing the teen. “You were stinking of hormones, stranger's, body odor and perfume. Can you really blame us?” Peter raised an eyebrow. Stiles smiled and shook his head.

“Are we going running?” He asked. Derek looked up at Peter too.

Peter nodded and pushed Stiles towards the stairs. “Go get changed and then we'll go to the preserve. Hopefully we won't run into any hunters or worse, Kate.”

After Stiles had changed into a loose shirt and jogging pants, they hopped into the Jeep and took off down service roads into the woods. When they reached a clearing the all jumped out and took off running after the alpha. It was just like their first moon as a pack.

Until they ran to the Hale house.

Stiles let out a roar as a crossbow bolt struck him in the shoulder. Stiles looked at the stick and whimpered. 

“STILES!”

Peter and Derek were at his side in an instant, dragging him into some bushes and Derek quickly pulled the bolt out.

“Shh, it's okay. Let’s get out of here,” Derek said, half carrying half dragging Stiles towards where they left the Jeep. Peter snarled, backing up facing where the shot came from. He could see in the doorway of the burnt out house a flash of blonde. Peter was overcome with rage and roared.

“Peter?” Stiles said, looking behind him to see Peter stalking towards the house. “Peter, no!” Stiles yelled, smelling the anger crackling around the alpha. He shook off Derek and chased Peter towards the house, grabbing his hand and tugging at it with all his strength. “Not yet, come on. Let’s go home.”

Peter looked down at his beta and reeled in the rage in as much as possible. Nodding his head, he picked Stiles up in a fireman's carry and took off, Derek on his heels.

“What happened?”John asked as soon as they walked through the door. He had just gotten off work; it was 2 in the morning and Peter had Stiles in his arms, not letting him go.

“We ran into a small problem,” Derek started.

“Small problem!?” John exclaimed. “Peter is acting as if my son is dying!”

“Dad, ‘M fine.” Stiles said, clinging to Peter with one hand and reaching his other to Derek, who promptly took it.

“It doesn't look like it. Stiles, you can't keep me out of the loop.”

Peter growled. “It was Kate. She shot at him and a bolt caught him in the shoulder.”

John then noticed Stiles shirt had blood and a hole on the left shoulder.

“He’s fine physically. Once we pulled it out he healed and he didn't lose that much blood, but he is probably in shock at seeing an arrow hit him.” Derek said before John could do something stupid like take his to the hospital. Peter had sat down on the couch cradling Stiles to him. Derek sat next to his uncle, not letting go of Stiles hand, and John quickly sat on Peter’s other side, rubbing his sons back gently like he used to do when he was sick as a kid.

“Guys I’m okay,” Stiles said, snuggling closer to everyone’s heat. “It shocked me, that's all.”

“Stiles, you watched an arrow hit you, sinking into your body a few inches. I don't care that you're a werewolf and healed. The first time anyone is shot is gonna scare the crap out of them and they will be freaked out for a while. You are not the exception to this.” John lectured sternly, speaking from experience.

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but caught the look in his father’s eye and remembered the first time his father got shot on the job when Stiles was 6. His daddy had to take the next two months off of work, and he heard him screaming from the nightmares for a week after he got out of the hospital before never hearing a peep from the room again, though it could have been his mother waking him up before he screamed. 

“Alright.” Stiles said, closing his eyes.

“Go to sleep,” Peter rumbled. “We’ll be here in the morning.” Stiles nodded and sighed softly, giving into darkness.

 

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he was in his own bed and Derek was cuddled with him. Stiles groaned and shoved his face back into Derek’s neck, trying to fall back to sleep. Derek laughed, wrapping his arms around the teen. “Come on,” He whispered. “Peter and you're father are making breakfast.”

“Better be the veggie bacon,” Stiles grumbled, rolling over to sit up. He groaned when he opened his eyes to be assaulted by sunlight.

“If I didn't know vampires weren’t real I would’ve thought you one,” Derek said, getting off the bed. Stiles grumbled some more as he made his way downstairs in his pjs. 

In the kitchen, John and Peter were finishing breakfast up with John setting the table and Peter cooking everything. It would have been scary if John had cooked breakfast. The one time he did after Stiles mom died, the bacon was burnt, the eggs were under cooked (it's possible) and the toast caught fire in the toaster. 

“Morning.” Stiles murmured, taking a seat. John smiled at his son, taking plates out of the cupboard.

“Morning Stiles. How are you feeling?”

Stiles smiled at his father. “Werewolf healing, remember?”

“You know what I meant,” John replied. 

“Dad, I'm fine. Really. It just shocked me.” Stiles said, smiling reassuringly. 

“If you’re sure,” John said, pulling his son into a Stilinski hug. 

“Breakfast is ready to be served,” Peter said with a flourish, setting the plates on the table. Derek walked in the room, taking his seat closest to the door. Peter sat opposite his nephew, facing the door while Stiles and his dad sat on the other ends of the table.

They ate in comfortable silence, John telling Stiles he could stay home for the day before leaving for work. Derek texted Scott when he had study block and during lunch while Stiles and Peter did more research on the people involved in the Hale fire. 

Turns out three thugs had a history with arsons, and one of them were working at the local video store as a clerk.

“So what are we going to do? Go up to them when no one’s around and scare the fuck out of them to go to the police and confess?” Stiles asked.

Peter shook his head. “No, but we can give them the choice of turning themselves in or death.”

“Peter, that is still scaring the fuck out of them.” Stiles said exasperated.

“I mean,” Peter clarified, “that we tell them that the master  
mind is back in town to clean up, and if they don't want to be killed they should confess so they have the police to protect them.” 

“That would work. How would we go about doing it though? Wear ski masks?”

“I was thinking of just showing them my face, what their actions caused and flashing some claws at them before dumping them in front of the sheriff’s station.”

“Peter!”

“What?”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Stiles sighed.

“Stiles, you need to remember that my original plan was to just kill them. All the ones responsible. They killed my family and I am well in my rights to kill anyone involved.” Peter explained. “They killed my family and I want retribution.”

“Can we at least not permanently harm them? Otherwise they would be victimized and look as heros for surviving you.” Stiles said.

“Alright. We’ll do it your way.”

Thank you,” Stiles said. “I will let you kill Kate though. She shot me!” Peter grimaced.

“I know. She will pay for that as well. It was obvious to anyone that you're eyes were glowing amber, not blue. Unfortunately, Kate is just a prejudice bitch in need of a lesson she will remember.” 

“Do you want to scope out one of the ‘responsible ones’ tonight?” Stiles asked.

“You don't have to come,” Peter began but Stiles interrupted him.

“No, I do. The Hale pack needs it's vengeance, and I’m willing to help them, and you. As the son of a cop, it really pisses me off that such a huge crime was committed without any justice laid out.” Peter smiled down at his beta, giving him a quick scenting before going downstairs to start supper.

“We can start tonight if you’re up for it,” Peter continued from the kitchen. “We can start with the two older men, the investigator and the chemist.”

“Wait, who is the chemist?” Stiles asked.

“An Adrian Harris.”

Stiles choked on his spit. “Seriously? My chemistry teacher?”

“Are you fond of him?” Peter asked curiously.

Stiles shook his head vehemently. “No way. That guy hates my guts. I don't even know why.”

“We'll then,” Peter said dramatically with a smirk thrown at Stiles. “Let’s go scare the shit out of him.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris (Surprise!), Sandwich(Yum!) and Lydia all wrapped in this short (Sorry!) chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh, hey guys!
> 
> So, I played Undertale, got my ass whooped, fell for a pile of bones, and have been destroyed for all other fandoms. For now.
> 
> That being said, I actually cant even write a good paragraph of any of my Teen Wolf stuff or Walking Dead stuff, or my Star Wars fic I was hoping to have out for my birthday next week. Soo,,
> 
> I might, MIGHT1 post Chapter 12 early, or on schedual, but Ive only written up to 13, and, like I said, I'm obsessed with and need to watch and read everything Undertale. It might take a while as theres over 7k completed stories.
> 
> And this happens every time i get the fandom itch. I can honestly tell you I have read every Harry Potter and Severus Snape story out there in two years (2011-2014). :O!
> 
> So, Sorry if it pisses everyone off, trust me, im kinda ticked myself when I opened Google Docs and stared at the few pages i have written for that with a blank mind.
> 
> I'll probably post some Undertale stuff later on, but I want to make it clear that I HAVE NOT ABANDONED ANY OF MY STUFF! I will be back my smol's, it just might be a week or 4. :(
> 
> Anyhow! have fun reading some of THIS!
> 
> Enjoy!~

After telling Derek what was going on and his promise that he wasn't going to leave the house, Stiles donned a dark hoodie with a large hood to hide his face under before chasing after Peter to his teacher’s house.

They quickly scoped the property for camera's before deeming the place ‘safe’ and crawling into an unlocked window. They searched the house before finding Harris asleep in his office, high school papers scattered around, but it looked like Harris was writing a very long and detailed paper on organic chemistry. With a glance at Peter, Stiles cleared his throat loudly.

Harris flinched before looking up and standing at the sight of two pairs of glowing eyes, one a cold amber, the other a scorching crimson red. “Werewolves,” Harris muttered. “I told that bitch that something would go wrong when you mess with a stable pack of werewolves.”

Stiles eyebrows shot up into his hairline. ‘He knows?’ He mouthed to Peter, knowing he could see in the dark. Peter gave a tiny shrug before turning to Harris.

“Do you know who I am?” Peter asked with a growl in his voice.

“A Hale.” Harris answered, sitting back down.

“And do you know why I am here?” Peter continued.

“I am an accomplice.” He said easily.

“Then why did you do it?” Stiles blurted out, putting some effort into changing his pitch of voice. 

“I didn't know she was targeting the Hale’s,” The man said, glaring at Stiles. “I only thought she had found the hideout of some feral omega’s. I thought all Argent’s followed the code.”

“They do not,” Peter said bluntly. “What are you?”

Harris flinched slightly again before meeting Peter's eyes. “I am human. My, my friend was turned when we were in our first year of college and I was her anchor as much as she was mine.”

“Why are you not with your pack now?” Peter challenged. “I know there isn’t any pack besides the Hale pack in Beacon Hills.”

“They are back in Colorado,” Harris shot back. “I came to California to work my way up to being a professor at Berkeley. My pack told me that we had an alliance with the Hale pack and that they would call ahead for me, requesting of a packmate living on their territory.”

“Now that you mention it, I remember hearing about a foreign pack sending along someone.” Peter mused. “My only concern is why you were willing to work with hunters. Especially as notorious as the Argent’s are.”

“I told you, I thought she was taking care of feral omega’s. My pack had to deal with them all the time, and a few times we lost a few of our own. I thought I was helping.”

“And you never bothered to tell anyone that the Hale fire was arson?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“I couldn't!” Harris wailed. “She told me she had hunters camped out around my pack’s territory and that if i said anything she would take them all out!”

Stiles saw Peter's small flinch and growled. “It's been 8 years. Do you really think they camped out there the whole time?”

“No but they would come back!”

“You need to go back to your pack and be with them. Kate Argent is in town and cleaning up her mess.” Harris looked up sharply at that. “If you leave, we won't tell the police about you.”

“Harris, you gotta get outta here.” Stiles said softly. You need to be with your pack, and we need to protect Beacon Hills. I’m sorry, but we can't protect you here.” 

Harris nodded. “I’ll leave tonight then.” He looked up to Peter. “Thank you, Alpha Hale, for the warning. And Stiles,” Stiles jumped, looking at his teacher with wide amber eyes. “Take care of your pack.” 

“I will,” he said, nodding his head in respect. Harris smiled before turning around and writing quickly on a piece of paper. He stood up after a few minutes and handed the paper to Stiles. 

“This is my statement with contact info. If your dad want to get a hold of me, this is how. Please.” He said, gripping Stiles wrist, tearing a loud growl out of Peter. “Don't give this to him until after I have left.” Stiles nodded understandingly. 

“Be careful,” he replied as he and Peter left the house.

They didn't say anything until they were in Stiles room. “That went well.”

Peter crawled into Stiles bed and watched Stiles grab some sleep pants and go into the bathroom to change. When he came back out, he laid down against Peter's side and let his alpha erase the scent of Harris off him. They were asleep by the time Derek came in and laid across their legs, going back to sleep.

 

The next morning John walked into his son’s room to wake him up for school, he was met with the sight of his 16 year old boy being cuddled by a 24 year old barely adult and a 32 year old man. When he went to clear his throat, Peter's eyes opened, gleaming red. A few seconds behind were Derek’s blue. 

“G‘morning dad,” Stiles murmured, still half asleep.

“Mornin’ son. Time to get ready for school.” Stiles groaned but sat up, smiling down at Derek, then at Peter.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, bar Stiles giving Harris’ note to his father, telling him not to report it until noon today.

“I promised the man, dad.” Stiles had said. “He needs to get to his pack before Kate and the other hunters can do anything.”

After that, Stiles drove to school, picking Scott up on the way.

“I saw you and Lydia had a nice night at the dance,” Scott commented.

Stiles hummed. “Yeah we did.”

“So did anything happen? Or will happen?” Scott pressed.

Stiles thought about it for a few minutes. “I don't think so,” he admitted. “I think that we could become really great friend's one day, but she’s in love with someone else.”

Stiles tuned out Scott for the rest of the drive to school, thinking about the awesome night he and Lydia had. He pulled up into a parking spot and made his way to his locker, Scott following behind. 

He was pulling out his math textbook when Lydia prowled up to them. “Stiles,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. “You’re coming with me after school.”

“Okay,” Stiles said with a small grin.

“Meet me at your car at the last bell,” she continued before flipping her hair over her shoulder and marching off.

“What just happened?” Scott asked confused.

“Lydia wants me to hang out with her,” Stiles said, leaving Scott to get to his AP math.

The day went by with Stiles focusing on his work. With all the werewolf stuff happening, he could see himself falling behind in school. ‘Might as we'll get it done as soon as possible nowadays.” Stiles had mused to himself.

After the last bell, Stiles walked outside to see Lydia standing by the jeep. He unlocked the door for her and made sure all her clothes were inside before shutting the door and getting in behind the wheel. “Where are we going?” Stiles asked as he started the jeep up.

“The mall,” Lydia replied, looking over to the teen. “We are getting you new clothes.”

Stiles sighed as he drove off. “I don't have much money,” He warned her.

“Don't be stupid,” Lydia snorted. “I’ll be paying for everything of course. And don't try to argue,” she said as he opened his mouth in protest.

Lydia dragged him to many stores and into many changing rooms and into many pairs of pants and shirts. By the time it was 5 o’clock, Stiles had a new wardrobe, underwear included.

“Okay,” Lydia said finally. “Let’s go eat.”

“Thank god,” Stiles muttered.

“What was that?” Lydia asked, looking over her shoulder.

“I said thank you for taking me out and showing me the wonders of clothes,” Stiles said, eyes wide in his innocence. Lydia snorted in amusement.

“Come on. Let’s get some food.” she said, walking towards the jeep with two shopping bags. Stiles lugged behind her with the dozen or so of his own bags.

They drove to the local diner that made, in Stiles opinion, the best curly fries in California. While Stiles got a extra large serving of fries, Lydia surprised him by getting a hamburger with a side of curly fries. “What?” She had said at the shocked look on Stiles face.

“Nothing,” he said smiling before they started a discussion on the latest math and science theories. Stiles dropped Lydia off after, and they sat in the jeep talking for a lottle longer. 

“Stiles, are you okay?” She asked suddenly. Stiles looked up at her, surprised.

“Yeah, why?” He asked.

“It’s just,” she paused. “It’s just that at the beginning of the school year, you were acting really strange. And the day of the party, when you pushed Jackson against the lockers. You were bleeding.”

“Oh,” Stiles said. He tried to laugh. “It was nothing really.” he started.

“Are you hurting yourself?” Lydia asked bluntly.

“What! No!” Stiles said shocked. “Why would you think that?”

“I know that you didn't have many friends before, and that Jackson doesn't make anything better for anyone, but how you reacted to what he said,” she trailed off. “I’m only worried for you. Who would I talk math with if you weren't here?” she said weakly. 

They haven't been friend's for long, but Stiles as the kind of guy that becomes your friend very quickly when you're around him. And Lydia was concerned, because she knew, even though she never acknowledged the fact, that Stiles has had a rough life so far, with his mother dying slowly over the course of months, and her only friend was Scott, which wasn't bad, but to Lydia, the more friends the better you can heal.

“Lyds,” Stiles said softly, taking her hands in his. “I am not cutting myself. It's just,” he paused, thinking hard on what he was going to say next. “There are some things in the world that we all thought were myths and fairy tails. I have recently discovered that some of those myths are very real.” 

“What?”

“Lydia, that's all I can tell you. Think of it like a puzzle. If you figure it out, I promise I won't keep anything from you.” he gave her a hug, one of his Stilinski hugs. When they parted, Stiles just said, “See you at school,” before getting back into the jeep and driving off.

When he got home, lugging all his bags inside, Derek and Peter came in and they all cuddled on the couch. They knew that Stiles needed pack.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles humanely kills two birds with one stone, Peter and Stiles go out and play scare the shit outta the responsible ones and the author contemplates her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hums happy birthday to self*
> 
> Hey everyone! This is an early post cuz I don't really know when the next chapter will be out. Been steadily making a dent in the Undertale fandom, so... :P
> 
> Enjoy!~

The next Monday, Stiles and Scott stated planning. They had figured that Allison was in the dark with the werewolves and hunters stuff. They had put into action a way that Allison could know the pack without ‘knowing’ first, then deciding if they should figure it out or tell her later. Scott had invited Allison over to Stiles house for dinner, to hang with some of their older friend's. 

“What if Peter wolfs out?” Scott had asked. 

“Peter won't cause too much trouble. I explained him everything to him last night.” Stiles smirked slightly. “He thinks it's hilarious that they could have a hunter in the pack, trained or not. What about Derek?”

“Derek doesn’t,” Scott sighed. “He doesn't like it, but I asked him to give her a chance. That's what he’s giving her. One chance. If she doesn't pass whatever test he has for her, I don't know what I’ll do.”

It was a simple dinner. Stiles was helping Peter make the Hale recipe for lasagna, Melissa and John would relax on their day off in the backyard, soaking up the last of the heat before winter fell over Beacon Hills and Scott and Derek would keep Allison company until dinner. What Stiles was secretly hoping for was for Derek and Allison to hit it off, that way it could become that much more possible for Scott to have both the girl and the guy. Yay for poly and all that.

So after school, Stiles drove alone in his jeep as Scott would ride with Allison, showing her the way to the Stilinski residence.

Stiles walked into the house waving at his father and Melissa, and giving Derek a reassuring pat on the back as he passed the grouchy werewolf. Walking into the kitchen, Stiles gave his alpha a smile as he washed his hands.

“Did you have a good day at school?” Peter asked

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, we’ve finally finished the novel study on To Kill a Mockingbird. We’re moving on to The Outsiders.”

“I remember that book. The best one we are forced to read in high school. You’ll like it,” Peter said with certainty.

They heard Allison’s car pull up. Stiles looked up to Peter concerned. 

“I already told you my thoughts on this dinner. I will behave.” Peter said, smirking at his beta. “If she truly is as innocent as you all think, then we should show her what her family has killed in the past. We are not monsters.” 

They heard Derek murmur an agreement as Scott and Allison entered the house. Stiles and Peter walked into the living room where John and Melissa were greeting Allison.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Melissa was saying.

“Hey Allison! This is my dad, John, Peter Hale and his nephew Derek. Peter and Derek are staying with us until their house gets rebuilt.” Stiles introduced, waving a hand at each person.

“Wonderful to meet you Allison,” Peter said, stepping up and taking her hand in his. Allison blushed.

“Nice to meet you too,” she said shyly. Stiles beat down the sudden jealousy that rose up in him like a flame.

Derek suddenly stood up from where he was seated on the sofa. He walked up to Scott’s girlfriend and looked at her hard. Allison looked taken aback but she met the gaze head on. They stared at each other for a few moments before Derek nodded slightly, holding out his hand. She gripped his hand and they had another short staring contest before her mouth quirked up in a grin. Derek returned the grin with one of his own, albeit a small one.

“Great!” Stiles exclaimed. “Me and Peter,”

“Peter and I,” corrected the parents.

“Peter and I are gonna start on dinner. You all go and entertain yourselves. Shoo,” Stiles finished, making the universal ‘shooing’ motion with his hands. Once they had all left, Peter and Stiles went back into the kitchen and started making the lasagna. They listened as Derek asked a few questions here and there between them talking about everything. They switched between talking of Derek’s time in New York, Scott’s childhood, Allison’s different experiences with so many different places as she moved around the States. Scott made comments about the different phases Allison went through, speaking of her great photography and art. 

John and Melissa were reminiscing on the past, talking about all the trouble that Stiles and Scott had gotten up to in the years they knew each other. Derek had burst into laughter at one particular story involving a cat flap, butter and a hose, making Allison laugh at the joyous noise and Stiles could practically hear the large smile on Scott’s face.

When dinner was in the oven, Peter went out to join the adults and Stiles went upstairs to see the threesome sitting around his room with easy smiles and a happy smell wafting through the air. 

“Hey Stiles. Is supper almost ready?” Scott asked with a blush and smile. Stiles hadn't seen his brother so at ease in a long time. Since before his father walked out on him for sure.

“Yeah, it’ll be another 20 minutes,” Stiles said. He sat down at the head of his bed, leaning against the headboard. “How are you guys doing? Getting along?” he asked with a mischievous smile in his eyes. 

Derek grunted and swatted at his packmate. Stiles laughed as he ducked the swipe. 

“Were fine,” Allison spoke, a smile on her face. She was also slightly flushed and the youngest wolf could hear the way her heart skipped when she looked both Derek and Scott in the eyes.

“Do you want us to set the table?” Scott asked, standing up.

“If you want to, sure.” Stiles said, getting up too. “I should start cleaning up anyways.”

They went downstairs and Stiles cleaned as Scott, Derek and Allison set the tables, going around and asking what everyone wanted to drink. By the time everything was done, Peter was plating the food and Stiles was playing server.

Dinner was great with everyone talking and laughing. Even Peter was almost completely relaxed. At the end of everything, Allison was inviting back anytime she wished if they hadn't scared her off. As she was getting ready to leave, Peter leaned down to whisper in her ear only something the wolves and Allison herself could hear.

“Be weary of your aunt. I like you Allison, and I don't want you to get hurt.” Peter leaned back and looked into her eyes. She shot him a startled glance, but after spending the evening with him, she knew that everything he said was always for a reason. So Allison did what many people never do; take Peter's advice.

“Thank you, for dinner,” she said, pausing between thanking Peter himself, then the group as a whole. “I enjoyed it.”

“You guys should hang out with Derek more,” Stiles put his two cents in. “All of you are great together.”

The three of them blushed and Allison beat a hasty retreat, smiling shyly at both Scott and Derek.

“We should be getting home too,” Melissa said, patting her sons shoulder. “See you around John. See you tomorrow Stiles?”

“Maybe.” Stiles said, winking at Scott. “See you later buddy,”

“Bye Stiles, Sheriff. See you around Derek.” Scott said, color rising lightly in his cheeks. Derek nodded in return, mirroring Scott's blush.

“Match made,” Stiles mouthed to Peter. Peter smirked in response.

The next day, Allison could be seen on her phone all the time. If she wasn't talking to Scott, she would be texting. When Stiles asked her who she was sucking face via text with, she didn't even hear him, or didn't acknowledge his voice. 

So when Scott told him with a dopey smile that it was Derek, both boys could see that Allison’s face flared red at the sound of her boyfriends vocal cords.

The rest of the week passed quickly, and the end of the second week of November came to pass. Peter, Stiles could tell, was plotting. And not for what they were doing tonight.

“Are you ready?” Peter said from downstairs. Stiles grunted a reply, pulling his dark hoodie on and letting the shadows cover his face.

He made his way downstairs where Peter was sitting casually on the couch wearing a white v-neck and dark jeans.

They didn't say a word as they ran on foot to the edge of the preserve. There was no scent to follow until they picked up the acrid stench of a trash barrel fire. Peter growled as his eyes bled to alpha red and Stiles quickly placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, leaning against him and letting out a sub-vocal whine.

Peter pulled himself together, and with a grim face, prowled into the woods, Stiles behind and to the left of him.

Stiles wolfed out a little, more than just glowing eyes as they made it to the clearing where two thugs were smoking some weed and drinking. When they heard the growls, they became nervous, not knowing what was in the woods right now. When they got louder, the biggest thug noted that they should leave.

At the time, two humanoid shapes walked out of the treeline, one with glowing red eyes, the other yellow.

“”W-who are you?” the smaller thug questioned, straightening up. 

“Your nightmares,” the one with red eyes said, striding forwards and taking the biggest thug by the back of the neck, forcing him down on his knees. The smaller one went down next at the other things claws.

Claws!?

“What do you want?” Snarled the large thug as he struggled to get out of the grip on his neck.

“Justice,” Red eyes said, speaking with a deep growl undertoning the word.

“You will go to the police and confess your part in the Hale fire, killing all but one in the house. You will tell them who told you to go after. You will serve your sentence.” Gold eyes informed them, not loosening his hold on the other thug. 

“And if we don't?”

“Then we will kill you.”

The small thug nodded in consent. It was the bigger man that was putting up the resistance. Red eyes growled and flashed his teeth at him. 

The stench of piss hit the noses of the werewolves and Stiles wrinkled his in disgust.

“Can we just kill them?” Stiles asked, bluffing. He extended his claws, examining them. Peter could tell that the thugs could see them gleaming in the firelight.

“If you prefer to get dirty,” Peter replied. “But you would have to dig the grave. Or should we just add to the trash?” He suggested.

“That sounds cleaner,” Stiles commented, walking over to the barrel. “They could get a taste of their own medicine. How many people burned to death at their hands?”

“Too many,” Peter said, trailing his claws down the big thugs throat.

“Okay! We’ll confess!” the tall thug suddenly burst out. Peter smiled all fangs at them. “Will you? Splendid!” He released the grip he had. “Let’s get going!” He hauled the man up by the scruff of his shirt.

The two packmates shadowed them to the station, having to interfere twice before they headed straight to headquarters. As soon as they were in the building and confessing, Stiles and Peter ran to the insurance investigators house.

It was a small house, small enough for the one man living there.The front door was unlocked.

Garrison was still awake, tapping away at his computer.

“Mr Myers,” Stiles spoke first, scaring the man.

“Who are you? What do you want?” He questioned. He gasped at the glowing eyes. “What the hell?”

“Garrison Myers, you are being hunted down by two groups, about to be three. We are the second least dangerous of the three.” Peter said, showing off his claws again.

“Does the name Kate Argent or Hale family ring any bells?” Stiles added.

“I knew this would swing back to me.” he muttered, taking in shallow breathes. The werewolves gave him a minute to get himself under control. “Listen, I was bribed, okay? She had my family hostage. Said that if I falsify the documents for the Hale fire, she wouldn't blow up my house.”

Peter tilted his head, listening to his heartbeat. When it stayed steady, or as steady as it could with two wolves in the room, he gave a nod.

“Kate is back in town; most likely to clean up the mess she made, including the survivor that woke up recently from a coma.”

“Peter Hale,” Myers breathed. 

“It would be in your best interest to go the the police about what you have done. Tell them your situation and the fact that Kate Argent is in town scared you to confess.”

I have a question,” Stiles asked suddenly. “You say she had you're family hostage. Where are they now?”

Peter stared into Myers eyes, curious of their location. 

“They left.” He spoke quietly. “I told them what happened, and my wife took my daughter away. They left me.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, bowing his head slightly.

“I’ll go,” Myers said.

‘Good luck,’ Stiles thought. 

Like the thugs, Peter and Stiles followed the man to the station. Unlike the thugs, Myers went straight to the sheriff's headquarters. They left after he walked in and announced his guilt, going home.

“We will track the last thug tomorrow night,” Peter told Stiles, running his hand over his buzzed hair, trailing his hand down to his neck.

“Okay,” Stiles said, smiling at Peter, practically purring at the feel of his alpha’s hand on the nape of his neck. Peter left after a minute, going into his room.

Stiles went to check on Derek before going to bed to find him texting away. “Who are you texting?”

“Scott and Allison,” he replied. Stiles smiled, leaving him to it. John was supposed to be on patrol but was probably called back in as soon as people started confessing their part in the Hale fire.

There was blissful silence for a total of 42 minutes and 16 seconds.

“Peter! Derek!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a quick chappy to cure the cliffie. Super hungover, so no summary for you! HAHA
> 
> Have fun and,...
> 
> Enjoy!~

Peter and Derek were in Stiles room before their names finished bouncing off the walls. Both were shifted, eyes, claws and fangs gleaming in the darkness.

They saw Stiles sitting up in his bed, face pale and his own eyes glowing in the light of his phone. “It's Kate.”

“What happened?” Peter demanded, coming up to Stiles bed and standing next to him, sending glances at the window. Derek scurried over and locked it, throwing the curtains over.

“She got the last thug. My dad just sent me the report. He was found dead at the video store. Police are ruling it as an animal attack.”

“Someone is trying to frame us,” Derek observed. Peter nodded in agreement. 

“Someone must have tipped her off that people who were supposed to remain silent were starting to talk.”

Stiles groaned. “This just got slightly more complicated.”

Peter hummed, picking some dirt from underneath a claw. “Derek will have to stay in the house 24/7.”

“Or he could stay at Scott's?” Stiles suggested. “It would be better if we could keep you two separated, but still with a pack member.” 

Derek shot Stiles an embarrassed look, but his eyebrows said that he was happy with that idea.

“Derek, run to Scott’s in the morning.” Peter ordered. “When you get there, text both Stiles and myself that you are safe.” Derek nodded. “Stiles, go to school, act normal.”He paused to think for a moment. “I think we should tell Allison.”

Derek’s eyes widened and Stiles thoughtfully nodded. “She should be warned what her aunt did and can do. Okay. I’ll take her over to Scott's after school. You are staying here?” 

Peter shook his head. “I’m going to the sheriff's station with your dad. They’ll want me to identify the ‘suspects’ and question me more thoroughly on the night I was burned.” He grimaced at the thought of talking about it to people not pack.

“Okay. I’ll be home around suppertime.” Stiles looked over to Derek. His eyes were wide at things moving so fast. “Don't worry dude. Maybe Chris will let Allison stay at Scott's while this is all going down.” Derek blushed at that. Peter snickered before turning serious again. 

“Text Allison in the morning and ask if her aunt is there. Then get to Scott's house as fast as you can without being seen. Kate probably has more hunters out watching us.” Derek nodded. “Stiles, you tell Allison today.” Stiles gave a salute before getting some notes he was preparing to show Allison when the time came.

 

When Stiles got to school, he filled Scott in on everything that has happened last night. Scott agreed to help tell Allison. “It would be best to have someone that knows her more...intimately.” Scott grimaced. “Sorry dude, but if she gets pissed, she can do damage.” Stiles smirked at his bro, walking into the classroom.

At lunch, Scott and Stiles pulled Allison away from Jackson, who was obviously flirting with her, and by the looks of Allisons face, she was so not comfortable with it.They dragged her to an empty classroom, closing the door and turning to face her. Stiles opened his mouth to start but Allison beat him to it.

“What happened? Is it my aunt?” she demanded worriedly.

“Uh..” Scott and Stiles looked at each other in shock before Stiles shook his head. 

“How do you know it has to do with your aunt?” 

“I-uh,” Allison flushed. “I was digging through some family history for a history project and came across all these notes on how my family were famous for hunting down odd animals and beasts back in the 1700’s. When I asked my dad about it, he gave me a half assed answer about being one of the first families to come to america to sell firearms to local police and helping out investigations for unexplained animal attacks. The thing is,” she paused, “the whole time he was talking, I could tell he was uncomfortable and wasn't telling the truth. Or at least not the whole truth.”

“But why do you think it's about your aunt?” Scott asked. 

Allison scoffed. “She’s been trying without pause to get me back into archery, and has been giving me all these books on the things my family had hunted in France.” Stiles stiffened. “You know what they are, don't you?” Allison stated. Stiles nodded silently. “The myths are real?” she asked uncertainly.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding and slowly letting his wolf surface. Allison gasped but didn't book it out of the room. “So werewolves are real,” she breathed. She looked over to Scott. “Are you one?” Scott shook his head.

“No, only Stiles, Peter and Derek.” His eyes widened. “You don't hate us now, do you?”

Allison looked taken aback. “What? No, of course not! Why would I hate you?”

“You're family is kind known for hating us,” Stiles said dryly. “You know, the cutting in half, arrows through the face, burning houses down.”

Allison covered her mouth, horrified. “That's what she meant. “Stiles!” Allison grabbed Stiles arm, her nails digging into his skin. “She’s going to kill you!”

Stiles smirked weakly. “She won't. We’ll kill her before she can. We have a deal with you're father. If she isn’t behind bars by the end of the month, she’s dead. I’m sorry, but Peter is in his right to get his revenge.” 

Allison nodded with watery eyes. “I understand. Did Peter kill the video store clerk?” Stiles shook his head. “Did, did Kate kill him?”

Stiles looked away before nodded. Allison walked away a few steps and toks some shuddering breaths. “Okay. I- thank you. I need to talk to my dad about this.”

“Allison,” Scott called before she walked out. “If you want to see Derek, he’s at my house. Please,” he pleaded. “Don't shut us out now.”

Allison gave a tight nod, looking back at her boyfriend. Seeing the look on his face, her eyes softened and she came back to kiss Scott gently. “I promise. I won't shut you out. Can I visit tonight?” Scott nodded, kissing her again before she left.

 

“How did it go?” Peter asked as soon as Stiles stepped into his room. He threw his bag on the floor and collapsed into his bed.

“Pretty good. I guess the lighter happy hunter decided to start training her without dearest brothers consent.” Peter growled a bit before standing up from where he was seated at Stiles desk chair, gracefully flopping down next to Stiles on the bed and wrapping his arms around him. He gave a quick inventory over Stiles before zoning in on the spot on his arm where Allison grabbed him.

Stiles gasped as Peter shifted slightly, leaning down and nuzzling the spot with his nose before licking it.

Peter was licking Stiles arm.

Stiles brain short circuited for a moment before letting out a small moan. Peter continued lathing the spot, before scenting the whole arm. When he got to his neck, Stiles tilted his head, giving Peter better access.

“Mmm,” Peter rumbled, sniffing and nosing his neck for a few minutes before biting down. Stiles groaned loudly and Peter snuffled, licking over the wound. “Mine.”

“Yours!” Stiles gasped out. “All yours!” He grabbed blindly for Peter's shoulders, pulling him closer. “Want you. Please Peter!”

“Not yet,” Peter growled out, starting to kiss the expanse of skin and steadily making his way up Stiles jaw. “Soon, but not yet.”

Stiles groaned in disappointment but didn't protest. Peter kissed his way to Stiles cheek, pressing his lips to the corner of Stiles mouth. Stiles moved his head to get a real kiss, but Peter pulled back.

“Not yet.” he said, his features shifting back to human. Stiles huffed but nodded, wrapping his arms around Peter and giving him a hug. They stayed like that for the rest of the night. When John came home for a few hours of sleep, he looked into Stiles room to see them cuddling each other close. More close than they usually do. 

“Oh Claudia. What am I going to do with these boys?”

 

Meanwhile, Allison and Derek were having another staring contest similar to the one they had when they first met. Scott started between the two, waiting for something to happen. What did happen was Allison and Derek each grabbing one of Scott's hands. Scott smiled and gave both hands a gentle squeeze and smiled at the wolf and the could be hunter. They both looked at Scott with adoration in their eyes, and exchanged one last look saying all they needed to say.

“Protect this cinnamon roll.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Shit Goes Down and Hits the Floor Fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its been a while, right?
> 
> Life sucks, and I have been staring at a blank doc with a few paragraphs written for the past 2 MONTHS!!!! AHHH!!
> 
> And Over 10,000 hits!!! CRAYZE!
> 
> Sorry about the wait. we are approaching the end of season one and the end of #SteterWeek as well, which I have not contributed to as of yet, besides this short chapter, and hopefully the end of the hiatus. (NO PROMISES!!!) Still not quite out of my funk yet, and still largely obsessed with Undertale and the fandom. Speaking of...
> 
> If you're Undertale trash like me, check out my art at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com/ or my HP/UT xover series!
> 
> If not, then thats great! Just download Steam and uy the game undertale by Toby Fox, and enjoy that emotional rollercoster without spoilers, and see where you are in 4 months time after playing it. You will understand why this has taken me so long to write, as well as even start reading Teen wolf fanfics for the first time since playing. Dont be a numbskull about it. ;)
> 
> As always,,,,,
> 
> Enjoy!~

The next day, Peter and Stiles were extra affectionate with each other. A few times, when John was around, he had to clear his throat to pull Stiles away from wherever he was heading. Stiles blushed a lot and Peter wouldn't quit looking so smug.

That day at school, Allison stayed with Scott and Stiles as much as she could. After school, she came over, ignoring the texts she was getting from her aunt. When Peter saw her, he kept the streak of looking smug, going as far as telling her that she was welcomed to the pack. 

John called Allison’s dad and told him that she was sleeping over at a friend's house, and though at first Chris pushed for more info, when he realized there must be something wrong he let it drop with a “Tell them to take care of her,” before hanging up. Allison was shocked, before Stiles told her the gist of meeting with her father a few weeks before.

“We are so having a talk when this is all over,” she said. Stiles smiled and nodded. After a quick discussion of fully catching Allison up on everything they had planned, she and Scott went back to the McCall residence for the night. John glared at Peter as he made his way out the door for a night shift at work after dinner, and Peter nodded as sincerely as Stiles had ever seen him. 

That night, Stiles and Peter planned over the death of a hunter.

 

The rest of the month crawled by with a few attempts of framing Peter for the ‘animal attacks’. Peter had even consented to being interrogated once when the evidence seemed sturdy enough to warrant a questioning. The police had quickly caught on that there was a conspiracy going on. On the side of that, Peter had a close call with a bullet the other day. Looked like Kate hired some trigger happy hunters and put a hit on him. 

The last straw was the most surprising. And one that had the pack out for blood on the last day of the month.

Allison had been kidnapped.

 

“Stiles, what are we gonna do?” Scott stressed, pacing around the living room. They were in Stiles house, and the whole pack was together. John was sitting at the table, going over maps of places where Kate had frequented. Derek was staring down at his hands in self misery and Stiles was getting really sick of it.

So was Peter. “Derek! We need you here and now.” Peter said. Commanded. Same thing.

“Mr. Argent said he was on his way,” John said, looking up from his phone. 

“What good will he do?” Scott questioned. 

“He can tell us more of Kate’s mental state and places she is likely to go.” Peter said. 

“And maybe help talk her down from potentially killing her niece.” John added.

Stiles sighed as he heard squeaky brakes in front of the house. “He’s here.”

Chris came in without knocking, which was fine with Stiles. It was his daughter after all. He would probably do the same thing if he was in this situation.

“What do you know?” Chris demanded as soon as he stepped in.

John sighed. “Not much, just that they haven't left the county. By border at least. Now that we have a sound reason for bringing her in for questioning, every able cop is out there searching.”

“We should be looking at all the abandoned parts of town. She wouldn’t go to a populated place to house a teenager.” Chris said.

“That's not true, Kate is a very poetic person.” Derek spoke up, looking pained. “She’s the kind of person that would risk being discovered just to put us in pain. especially emotional pain.”

Stiles made a face and went over to throw an arm around his shoulders. Scott was quick to sit next to his boyfriend and offer comfort. “We'll get her back.”

Derek nodded grimly. Peter cleared his throat and Chris straightened out from where he was bent over the maps John had out. “We'll go to the obvious places first, then span out into the abandoned warehouse districts. Kate has changed a lot since we last spoke before this fall, so she could be at either areas.” The hunter looked to Peter, who nodded in agreement.

“Chris, John and Derek will check the old house. Scott, Stiles and I will run the preserve. We'll meet up 10 blocks away from the warehouse district. if you find anything, call.” Everyone nodded at the plan and Peter motioned to the two teens. “Let’s go.”

 

The forest turned out to be a bust, and when Derek, Chris and John met up with them, they silently handed over a picture of Allison tied and gagged to a chair. Derek looked pissed and hopeless at the same time, and Chris had his face cast in a frown, but..

“What is it?” Stiles asked the man. Chris looked to him and said, “There’s something wrong. or something right. I’m not sure, but.” he hesitated. “The first thing we teach our children is to get out of that same position.”

“So is she mocking us?” Derek snarled, hands clenched into fists. Chris shrugged, looking conflicted.

“I don't know.”

Peter sighed and looked in the direction of the warehouses. “We will spread out; a block apart. John, can you call in backup to be here in 10 minutes?” John nodded and Peter motioned to Scott. “I need you to hang back by a block behind either Derek, Stiles or myself. Have your phone out and ready to dial one of us at the sight of trouble. Keep an eye out on the roofs for snipers.” Scott gave a quick nod, pulling his phone out and opening it to call Stiles. “Now, let's go.”

They spread out, all moving forwards at the same pace. Every able man at the station that they can afford to send out were on their way, and Stiles felt the tension in the air so thick he could cut it with his claws. They all moved like real wolves, Stiles noticed, as he prowled down the street with all his senses on alert. he could see his dad when they crossed the street at the same time looking dangerous and deadly. Peter was on his other side, eyes looking over in his direction every now and then. 

They went through all the warehouses and were making their way towards an abandoned train depot when Stiles phone vibrated. Everyone paused as they sensed the tension build even more. Stiles quickly answered and heard Scott breath through his words. “There’s two guys on the roof ahead of your dad. They haven't spotted him yet.” Stiles nodded as he saw a flash of dark hair and heard a soft grunt as Derek swiftly took the hunters out. “Oh.”

Scott’s breathing picked up a tick and Stiles was worried for a moment before realization came over him. “Really? Now isn’t the time to get all lusty now.”

“S-sorry.” Scott muttered as he hung up. The teen could hear Peter chuckling as they all continued to walk. The wolves could smell the gunpowder on the air as they closed in on the depot.

As they came up to the entrance, the group all migrated together, looking at the building ahead of them. 

“Backup is on route,” John said, clipping his radio back.

Peter nodded. “Good. Now, here’s the plan.”

 

“You know,” drawled a familiar female voice, “If you want your daughter to live, coming here with animals wasn't the best plan.” 

“With you involved, is there ever a good plan?”

Chris stepped out of the darkness, gun out and pointed at the back of Derek's head. Kate laughed at the sight.

“Oh, this is perfect! Really Derek, it is. Chris, did you know this dog and Allison have been fucking? Does she know? Or is she an innocent human you used to get revenge for before?” 

“Fuck you,” Derek snarled at her. Chris hit the butt of his gun against Derek's temple, pushing him down on his knees. Kate cooed, walking over and lifting the werewolf's head up by the electric wand she had under his chin.

“Sweetie, there’s no way you're stupid enough to fall for two hunters in your lifetime.” Kate got up close to his face and looked into his eyes for a moment. “Or maybe you are? Ah well.”

Motioning with a hand, Chris grabbed Derek by the shoulders and forced him to walk with them as they went deeper into the depot. 

They walked up to a train car and when Derek saw what was there he almost whimpered in anguish. There, in the back of the car and tied up, was Allison. Balanced on her lap was unmistakably a bomb.

“See Chris? Give them the right incentive and they give up!”

“Kate. That's my daughter. You have Derek, now let her go.”

“I think we're going to have some fun here, don't you, Der-bear?” Derek hadn't taken his eyes off Allison, who was still as a statue but pleading with her eyes to get out.

“Kate!” Chris said, more authoritatively.

“Chris. Do you want to know what this is? It's a self destructing bomb filled to the brim with gunpowder and dusted wolfsbane. If little Allison here lets it fall to the floor, which is covered in gasoline by the way, the the cord tying her wrists together will snap, causing a chain reaction that will be sure to blow up not only the district, but also set the wolfsbane airborne, making every werewolf in beacon hills notably sick. That's when we go in for the kill!”

“That's not how we do things. We go by the code!”

“What has the code ever done for you, huh?” Kate snapped back. “All shapeshifters will slip up eventually, you know this!!”

“Not when they are a pack! You know that!” Chris said, partially mimicking his sister at the end.

“You know wha-” Kate snapped her mouth closed at the sound of running footsteps. She smirked suddenly. “We have guests.”

“Surprise,” drawled Peter as he dropped into the train car, arms wide as if about to receive a hug. Which he did, as he caught Kate when she fell from the bullet leaving her forehead. Luckily, Kate was just a bit taller that Peter.

“That was easy,” Peter stated as he let go, letting Kate slump to the floor. Chris holstered his pistol, eyes damp and face grim. “You heard her.”

“We did.” 

Chris turned around to see the sheriff walk in with his gun still held in front of him, still smoking slightly from the bullet that previously left it a moment before.

“We have bomb techs outside to help as soon as we clear out.” Chris nodded, walking over to his daughter who was crying as she leaned into Derek’s hands placed on her cheeks. 

“Hold on a bit longer Allison.” She looked at her father gratefully as cops started swarming the area. "Its going to be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sereious, go buy the game.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the first arc/season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill be honest with everyone here. The fandom for me has been completely overwrit by undertale in my mind. really struggling with this. 
> 
> THAT SAID!!!
> 
> This is not abadonded, but updates will be all over the place. working on season/arc 2. Actually, i still havent decided whither there will even be a season two. might just skip on ahead to 3a, cuz Jackson? He aint getting bit. Not at this time. buuuut. GERARD!! IDK. 
> 
> I leave you with the most dickish move a writer can do......
> 
> (see end notes. heheheh...._

The next few days were long and painful for the pack as there was questioning, calls, school, and recovery for everyone, especially Allison. Scott, Allison and Derek stayed at Scott's house for the next week with Derek trying to reassure himself and his other two thirds that everyone was fine, and that they weren't going anywhere. It involved lots of scenting, if what Scott had told Stiles was true.

Chris was, at the same time, trying to make sure Scott and Derek knew not to mess with his baby girl. THAT involved lots of subtle threats and Argent cleaning every gun in his house in front of the two males until they -the guns, not the boys- were sparkling and shining. Stiles and Peter thought it was hilarious.

John had wrapped the case up neatly, and two days after Kate died, the news had the story blasted across all local newspapers and news stations.

“Her aunt was the psycho that burned the Hale house a few years back.”

“She kidnapped her own niece, she was delusional.”

“She thought there were a pack of wolves trying to kill her, and that her niece was in on the conspiracy.”

‘Stilinski’s dad shot her,” Jackson scoffed. “Always knew that family was fucked up; they must get off killing retards.”

Stiles looked down as his eyes flashed. He didn't mind it so much when people insulted him; he was used to it. But when it came to his family, he wouldn't put up with it. 

“Jackson! Fuck off, no one wants to hear how you get off other people getting off killing murders.”

Stiles smiled. Yet, he didn't always have to be the one sticking up for them. A lot of them could handle themselves.

“Come on Scotty, you need to meet up with Allison for that study date at her house tonight.”

Scott trudged over. “Dinner with her family is sooo tense,” the human whined. 

“That's what happens when you're a family of hunters whose daughter is dating a cute human teen and a 20 something year old werewolf who get together for a meal.” Stiles snarked back as they walked out the door, Stiles throwing a quick and rude gesture behind them. 

“You think I’m cute?” Scott said breathlessly, fluttering his eyelashes at his friend.

“As cute as they come,” he responded. As they were getting in Roscoe, Stiles had to do a double take as Lydia Martin stormed across the parking lot up the the jeep and threw open the door, climbed into the back and sat her pert little ass down.

“Uh,” Scott said intelligently, looking at Stiles.

“Hey, Lydia. Whats going on?” Stiles said as he kicked the engine into gear and pulled out of the school driveway.

“Jackson,” she started, tone sickly sweet, “is a douche.”

“No, yeah, I could have told you that back in 3rd grade. Actually, I'm pretty sure I did. And fourth grade, again in sixth and seventh, and most definitely in eight and nine.” Stiles said, crookedly smiling at her in the rearview mirror. 

“Well, I should have listened to you,” she said, turning her cute nose up. 

“Mmm hmm, here,” Stiles passed the double jack back to her. “You can choose the music.”

They drove in silence sans the surprisingly good music Lydia had playing ‘til they got to Stiles house. As soon as they walked through the door, Stiles was greeted by his alpha with a quick scenting and kiss, reaching over and running his hand over Scott's wrist to scent him as well. Lydia watched on in amazement, getting a shock as Peter did the same to her as he did Scott,

“Nice Stilinski. Nailed yourself an older man. No wonder you're over me.”

“Haha,” Stiles said, turning his face some to hide the color rising on his face. 

“So, werewolves then?” Lydia asked.

Stiles looked at her with a proud expression on his face as Scott gaps and Peter looks on in disinterest, though Stiles could smell the curiosity on him.

“When did you find out?”

“Please, as soon as you admitted to myths being real, I put it together pretty quickly.” Stiles reached over and shut Scott's jaw for him. Peter started to regard Lydia with an impressed look. “So is this for some Dungeons and Dragons thing?”

“Aaaaand you lost me.” Stiles said, still smiling. Scott's jaw dropped again and Peter started snickering. They all looked at one another for a while before Derek walked into the house. He got dragged into the back and forth staring contest they were all having. Eventually, Derek’s and Stiles’ eyes started to glow from the intensity of whatever was happening. 

“Ohhhh. You are really werewolves, not for an RPG.”

Scott looked like he was going to explode from some unnamed emotion and Peter took that as his cue to leave. 

Lydia had accepted the fact that there were werewolves and hunters and a lot of other supernatural creatures that existed. Peter explained that sometimes, some genes are dormant, and don't surface unless surrounded by the supernatural, or forced to surface from a traumatic experience. She decided to do a ‘quick’ in depth research of her family later.

She was also quickly integrated into the pack. 

A few weeks passed, and everything went back to normal. Allison started going back to school, with Scott at her heels, Derek not far behind as soon as the final bell went. He was a normal occurrence sitting in front of the school doors in his camaro. Everything was nice, and semi relaxing, bar a few creatures that wandered into pack territory, in which Peter, Stiles and Derek to care of calmly and without too much fuss. It was all swell.

 

Until it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffy + writers block = bad times for readers. (sry not sry) heheh
> 
> Second part will come out when I get inspired. maybe after the second half of season 6? Idk. Sorry.
> 
> LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee!
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/bootsrcool


End file.
